In the Most Unexpected of Places
by theanimeotakugirl
Summary: AU. RyouxBakura. Yaoi. Don't read if you don't like. Ryou's in prison for a crime he didn't commit and finds himself falling for his bunkmate. Angst ensues.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first real fanfiction. I appreciate you coming and taking to the to read this. I hope that I write well eough for most tastes. :D Please leave some feedback! Thank you!

"Guilty" echoed through his head as he was led down the corridor in his new home. Well, it wasn't home; it was prison. Ryou shook nervously in his new orange garb as he was led to his cell. He already had a bunkmate, who was lying on his back and tossing a tennis ball up on the top bunk, obviously bored.

"This is Bakura, your new bunkmate," the guard told him stiffly. "Bakura! Be nice to Ryou, show him the ropes, you know the drill." The male shifted so he was sitting upright and looked over his new cell mate.

"You've got bottom," he indicated to the bottom bunk and resumed tossing his tennis ball.

"Breakfast is in five minutes," the guard informed Ryou, who merely nodded. The silver-haired male was too scared to speak at this point and clutched his belongings tightly to his chest.

The five minutes passed in silence, and when breakfast was served, they had to go down to the cafeteria. Bakura eyed the silent boy suspiciously as they made their way to breakfast. "Can't you talk?" he asked in a gruff voice. Ryou nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor and walking slightly behind Bakura, terrified of the larger male.

Two tan males joined up with Bakura, the taller one calling himself Marik while the shorter was Malik. Ryou thought it was strange that they had almost the same name, but wouldn't voice his opinion. They got into the long breakfast line and were served by cranky-looking lunch ladies, and the four of them sat together, Ryou opposite the three males. It seemed as if Bakura was an "alpha male" in the prison; everyone greeted him cheerfully and some gave him some of their food, probably as a peace offering for some past offense. Malik and Marik had pulled their chairs close to him and little Malik was snuggled up at his side with Bakura's arm draped around his shoulder.

Once breakfast was over they were allowed outside time for an hour. Many inmates played basketball or some other sport. Bakura and his two tan friends sat on the side and were discussing something quietly, Ryou sitting about ten feet away in silence. The three seemed to agree on something, and the looks they gave him made Ryou slightly unnerved.

Nevertheless, he followed them to the showers, having no one better to tag along with. They were grinning about something and led Ryou to their corner of the shower room. Getting cleaned up relaxed Ryou, and he even managed to smile at how the warm water washed away all the dirt and grim. Something gently nudged his foot and he looked down, seeing a bar of soap.

"Would you get that for me, Ryou?" Bakura asked gently, even smiling warmly. Ryou nodded, bending over to retrieve it. He suddenly felt someone kick his feet out from under him. He fell, his whole body striking the floor hard and making him cry out quietly. As he went to get up, he felt Marik's large hands holding down his shoulders and someone else's hands propping his lower half upright. Craning his neck, he saw Bakura. He struggled in their grip and started to call for a guard but Bakura interrupted him. "Call him, and there will be severe consequences; I may just have to change your sex for you," he murmured, coupling it with a soft chuckle.

Ryou immediately quieted, feeling something thick and hard penetrating the tight ring of resistance of his ass. He felt sick and dirty, even with the warm water washing over him. He felt skin tearing and he whimpered quietly, the most noise he'd made all day. Bakura screwed him hard, pleasuring himself on his new cellmate. His many followers watched enviously, having wanted to claim Ryou for their own, but would not touch the boy now that Bakura had put his claim on him.

When he finished, he pulled out and stood, finishing his daily cleaning as if nothing had happened. Malik and Marik followed suit, but Ryou stayed on the floor, feeling sick and ashamed. When it was time to leave, Bakura pulled him up by one arm, hurting him further, but Ryou wouldn't satisfy him with a cry.

"Walk naturally," he commanded, and Ryou obeyed to the best of his ability, wondering but not really wanting to know what else Bakura could do to him if he disobeyed.

They returned to their cell afterwards. Ryou curled up on his side on his bunk and wept silently, facing the wall so Bakura wouldn't see the tears. He felt his whole abdomen cramping up from being brutally assaulted by Bakura's huge cock, his ass felt hot and swollen and he knew there were open wounds down there. Bakura was humming joyously to himself on the top bunk, throwing his tennis ball casually as if he'd done nothing.

The day passed without more incidents, though when lunch and dinner came around, Ryou had refused to join the male, preferring to nurse his aching body in the uncomfortable bunk.

Bakura became agitated when this went on for three days. Ryou had not left the bunk for anything, not even for the bathroom. He snarled at Malik for elbowing his breakfast tray and stayed in a bad mood well into outside time. Marik was the first to try and talk to him, his tan arms snaking around the male's waist and gently pulling him close.

"Bakura," he murmured in his ear, "Tell me what's wrong."

The male eyed him angrily, then relaxed into him. Marik took this as an invitation, his hand sneaking under his shirt and stroking his stomach and chest lovingly.

"It's that stupid Ryou. He won't fucking talk or fucking move or fucking anything. He just lays curled up in his fucking bed and does nothing."

"Bakura!" Malik said cheerfully, trying to get him to smile, "Maybe you should do something nice for him, I mean, he's probably upset about what we did to him in the shower, and he's new and probably really scared…"

Bakura glared at the smaller male, silencing him immediately. "You have a good point," he said thoughtfully after a very long moment. "Maybe I'll bring him dinner tonight…"

Marik smiled and kissed his ear, "You have the best ideas," he said, his hand sliding into his pants to stroke his cock.

"Wait for the shower, idiot," Bakura growled affectionately, making Marik giggle.

* * *

That evening when Bakura returned from dinner, he was holding an apple tightly in his hand. He sat on the edge of Ryou's bunk, watching as the male tensed up fearfully and started to shake.

"I'm not here to do anything," he growled upon seeing his reception. He forced the apple into Ryou's hand, muttering something about "…not eating…" and "…feel better…" Ryou merely looked at it then put it back into Bakura's hand, who immediately threw it on the floor where it smashed into pieces. "Fucking bastard, I try to get you some fucking food because you won't get up and this is what I get!?" He grabbed his shoulder and forced Ryou to roll over. This twisted his torso and made him scream, his lower half whipping over and curling immediately to comfort the burning ache in his stomach.

The males watched each other. Ryou was breathing rapidly and noisily, his arms wrapping around his stomach to protect it from any further harm. Bakura stared, one and one making two in his head. 'Ryou hasn't moved because his stomach hurts? It can't be the food… It must've been me,' he thought to himself. "Up," he commanded, pulling gently on Ryou's hand. Ryou didn't want to move, but was more frightened of Bakura than the burning pain in his stomach so followed, doubled up in pain as he pathetically followed the other male up to his bunk.

Bakura laid him gently on his back and hooked both his knees on his shoulders. Ryou knew that if he pushed forward his sore ass would be vulnerable and could be easily penetrated. He started crying silently, not wanting what he was expecting.

"Shhh…" Bakura said, trying to be gentle. He peeled Ryou's hands away from his stomach and put his hands there instead. Ryou was shaking under him violently, terrified beyond any terror he'd ever felt in his whole life. He put his arms over his face, not wanting to watch Bakura have his way with him. He waited anxiously for the lunge forward and the burning feeling of penetration.

Instead, he felt Bakura's hands stroking his stomach, feeling for the uncomfortable knots. The larger male thought that these knots might work the same as the ones he got on his back and he might be able to massage them out. He started near Ryou's ribcage, gently rubbing the tense spots and working his way down to his hips, where he found there were far more of them.

Ryou's arms fell away from his face, now watching the male curiously as he worked his hot hands into his aching stomach. He knew now why Bakura'd hooked his knees on his shoulders; to help minimize his discomfort. As he worked tirelessly, Ryou relaxed, feeling the stabbing pain reduce to a dull throb. Ryou smiled, breathing easy now that his stomach wasn't revolting.

Bakura wasn't sure what he should do when he finished, so he pulled his tennis ball out of his pocket, sat upright and tossed it. Ryou stayed on his back for another moment before pushing himself upright and playing with his shirt hem awkwardly.

"You're sleeping with me tonight," Bakura stated bluntly, Ryou recoiling very slightly. Fear welled up in him again and he shook his head in protest. "No ifs, ands, or buts, you're sleeping up here with me and that's final." He glared at Ryou, who shrank back and nodded, defeated.

He felt disgusting. Suddenly he bolted down from the bunk and shook the bars of his cell. A guard came over, glaring at Ryou and demanding to know what he wanted. Ryou wrote something on his hand with his finger and the guard nodded, taking him out of the cell. He was back in a few minutes, looking relieved. His eyes fell on the smashed apple, now wishing that Bakura hadn't smashed it because he was hungry.

"Where'd you go? Bathroom?" Bakura asked, though his tone suggested he was only very slightly interested. Ryou's response was merely a nod.

"Lights out in five!" a voice called. Ryou scrambled up to rejoin Bakura, who was now sitting at the head of the bed with his back against the wall. Ryou sat awkwardly at the foot, waiting for an order. The larger male sighed and pushed back the blankets to get in. It seemed that he'd taken Ryou's blanket and pillow and brought them up too. "In," he said, patting the spot beside him. Ryou obeyed without protest, looking ready to cry. He thought for sure he was going to be violated again, and his body shook nervously, betraying his attempt at hiding his fear. Bakura laughed and gently lay the younger male down.

"Hush, little Ryou," he murmured, laying down beside him and wrapping his arm around his waist. "It's time for sleep, I'll make love to you again another day." Ryou tensed up, tears streaming down his face. He was terrified, he wanted to go home, or at least get into the bottom bunk. Bakura scared him badly and he wanted to get away.

The male was being gentle now, pulling the quivering boy into his chest and stroking his back. "Don't cry," he begged, the tears making him uncomfortable.

Ryou stopped, his head snapping back to stare up at Bakura's. The tone in his voice wasn't one he normally had. He studied the handsome face hard, finding no sign of wanting to harm him now. It looked more…upset maybe. It seemed that he was genuinely unnerved by Ryou's distress and didn't know how to stop it.

Ryou's doe-like eyes teared up again and he hid his face in Bakura's muscular chest. "…scared…" he whispered. It was hard to hear but Bakura caught it.

"Don't be," Bakura replied, stroking Ryou's long hair tenderly. "No one will touch you now except me. No one will hurt you unless they want me to hurt them. I've marked you as my own, and I won't touch you in that way unless you want it."

'But… I don't want to be yours,' Ryou thought, openly sobbing now. "How… How can you say these things when you hurt me before? How can you try to be kind to me when you were so eager to violate me on my first day!?" he glared and rolled over with his back to the taller male, he now surprised at the outburst from the previously silent boy.

"Because I've been here much longer than you have and I know what they'll do to you if you aren't claimed," he snarled, Ryou yelping at the harsh tone. "What I did to you that day is nothing compared to what they would have done to you. After seeing how you were so easily taken by the soap, how you naïvely just picked it up and made yourself vulnerable, every one of those pervs would have jumped on you and raped you without remorse. You would have been theirs and right now would probably be forced to pleasure them in sick ways." He crossed his arms, glaring down at Ryou who had by this point rolled back over to watch the larger male.

"How do you know all this…?" he asked softly, scared of the answer he could receive.

"Because I've seen men much larger than you get that treatment," he said, his tone gentler now. "When I first saw you, I knew I needed to protect you, and I'm sorry that I did it so forcefully, but it had to be done that way." He pushed Ryou's bangs back tenderly and smiled warmly.

Ryou looked thoughtful, absorbing all of this knowledge. The lights went out and he felt Bakura shifting beside him and pulling Ryou back to his chest. Ryou now associated the male with safety and snuggled close. "If what you say is true," he whispered, "then I forgive you." He shifted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, able to vaguely see Bakura's features. He leaned forward and shyly planted a soft kiss on his warm, full lips. Bakura's hand held onto the back of his head and kept the kiss going longer than Ryou had planned, shifted the male so the top of his head was snuggled under his chin, and listened to Ryou fall asleep.

'Maybe I can learn to love again,' he mused, furtively stealing a glance at the boy wrapped safely in his grip, 'that is, if he'll accept me…'

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

For the next month Ryou stayed close to Bakura, and was surprised to find himself starting to fall in love with the male, though he tried desperately not to let on about it.

Bakura stayed true to his word and didn't touch Ryou unless he wanted to be touched. Unfortunately, he became very jealous when other inmates approached Ryou at meal times and offered him gifts, trying to woo him. Small things of course, but it was obvious they wanted Ryou to be with them. Ryou would merely laugh and politely refuse. This left many inmates disgruntled and sexually frustrated, wanting to relieve their stress on the only beautiful male in their midst.

It was during outside time when _he_ came. Ryou had moved from his ten feet away position and was settled comfortably next to Marik. He couldn't sit against Bakura because the two tan males cuddled him from either side, and Ryou was too uncomfortable about sitting in Bakura's lap in front of everyone. The guards shouted for everyone's attention, and they of course received it. They introduced Ken, a very large man, who could easily have been a foot taller than Bakura and about eight inches wider. It was then that Ken spotted Ryou and decided that _he_ had to have the boy for himself.

After the initial sighting, Ken devoted an entire week to studying Ryou and who he associated with. He felt his heart flutter with excitement when he smiled and had very vivid dreams of being close to Ryou in the steamy shower room. As he talked with people who were angry with Ryou for his rejection or with Bakura for claiming him, ideas started forming in his head about how he would go about killing two birds with one stone; making Ryou his and overthrowing Bakura and establishing himself as "alpha male". He talked secretly with many, who secretly abandoned their alliance with Bakura and formed it anew with Ken.

In the shower one of his new recruits told Ryou that Ken wanted to talk to him. Naïvely, he walked over to him and was chatting happily. When he turned to leave, however, Ken suddenly grabbed his arm, twisted him around, and forced him to the floor. Bakura hurried over, having watched Ryou like a hawk, but was stopped by four recruits, and the same happened when Malik and Marik went to their aid. They watched in horror as Ken's huge cock was forcefully shoved into Ryou's body, the throbbing organ looking too big to fit properly inside Ryou.

Ryou wanted to scream but found that his voice had abandoned him so he merely opened and closed his mouth stupidly. He thought that he was going to split in two from the inside out, Ken's enormous girth filling him too much and tearing skin that had healed and destroying his insides with every forceful thrust. He started crying softly, looking for Bakura. When he saw him, he gave him a pleading look, begging him to stop his torture. Bakura thought suddenly that Ryou looked like a lamb ready for slaughter, and the thought made him sick to his stomach.

However much he hated them, he screamed for the guards. "Rape!" he screamed at the top of his voice. Malik and Marik followed suit, as did many of Bakura's more loyal followers. Several guards came rushing in, causing the recruits to scatter in all directions. Bakura lunged forward when he was released, and with the combined efforts of him and the guards, Ryou was returned to Bakura's safe grasp. He was sobbing uncontrollably, his body shaking violently from fear and cold. Ken was immediately removed from the vicinity and put into isolation.

When a couple of guards came in to take Ryou to the infirmary, they were met with resistance; Ryou would not part with Bakura. They tried everything, coaxing, yelling, sweet offers, but nothing worked. So Bakura cradled him carefully and took him there himself. He nodded to the two tan males, who understood immediately and took care of business in the showers. As he walked down the corridor, he smirked in satisfaction as the traitors were punished, hearing Malik and Marik's clear voices telling them off and a few cries of pain followed the sound of a slap across bare skin.

Bakura delicately set the trembling figure onto the doctor's table, his ass sticking up in the air so the doctor could see the damage and take the appropriate steps to fix him. The doctor, a young man of about thirty, inspected Ryou with cold but gentle fingers, prodding here and there as he inspected the extent of the damage.

"I'm going to start now," he said after another sweeping look of his mutilated entrance, Ryou shivering violently with cold.

Ryou screamed and cried when he was being treated, even when numbing cream was put on his hot and swollen entrance. When a guard tried to take Bakura back to his cell, Ryou screamed louder and refused to let go of his hand, so he sighed in defeat and allowed Bakura to stay. The guards only did this sort of thing for Ryou because they liked him so much; few other inmates were privileged enough to receive the same treatment.

Bakura whispered comfort in Ryou's ear, which did help to calm the distressed boy, but when he saw the needle he shrieked and fought like a wet cat to get away. It took Bakura, three nurses, and the doctor to keep Ryou still long enough to inject him with sleep medication to help him rest and calm down. Ryou felt the effects immediately, and quietly begged Bakura to take them back to their cell, which he did happily.

Upon their return, he noticed that their bright orange clothes were tossed onto the bottom bunk but he ignored them, his primary concern was Ryou. The boy looked ready to fall asleep, but was shaking violently from his trauma. Bakura took him up to their bunk and lay him down gently on his stomach and took a spot beside him, wrapping his strong arms around him while he rested.

Ryou was fighting hard against the sleep medication, wanting to stay awake and be conscious with Bakura.

"It hurts…" he whimpered softly, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"I know," the larger male replied, rubbing his back tenderly and trying to get him to calm down.

"I want to go home…" he wept, burying himself into Bakura's warm, muscular chest.

"We all do," he said sadly, closing his eyes and trying to remember what home looked like. He stopped trying when Ryou interrupted his thoughts.

"I shouldn't be here," he whimpered, "I didn't do it, I'm innocent. I didn't kill him!" the heavy sobbing started. This alarmed Bakura, who tried to whisper soft comforts in his ear. It worked, quieting Ryou to soft sniffles.

"Is this why you don't talk…?" he asked softly, "Why you always look so thoughtful?" He was answered with a small nod. Ryou's throat felt constricted from the lump that grew in it and he felt that it could strangle him from the inside if he opened his mouth.

"Shit…" he breathed, angry that they'd arrested the innocent. He couldn't see Ryou killing anyone and tried to console him. "I know they'll find that you're innocent, Ryou," he said, though hid his uncertainty and jealousy very well. He hated that he'd been convicted of felony level theft, which meant when they released Ryou (if ever), he would still be in prison, and he knew that he would miss Ryou terribly.

"Get some sleep, Ryou," he murmured, nodding when Ryou started frantically shaking his head in protest. "You're so sleepy," he cooed tenderly, his warm hand stroking Ryou's back gently and encouraging him to sleep.

"You can't leave," he murmured sleepily and yawned.

"I wouldn't think of it," he replied, planting a soft kiss on Ryou's forehead, watching as Ryou fell quietly asleep in his arms, and loving how comfortable Ryou was with him. Settling into his pillow, he prepared himself for several hours of hard thinking.

* * *

'Oh, God, Ryou, you're so-' his fantasy was cut short as the warm body in his arms let out a ear-piercing shriek. Ryou was struggling against him in his sleep, crying and begging him to let him go.

"Ryou, wake up!" he said sternly, shaking Ryou into alertness. The smaller male gasped as he awoke, pushing away from the warm body and almost off the bed in his desperation to escape whatever was troubling him. Luckily Bakura grabbed him before he went over the edge. He immediately returned to Bakura's warm grip, crying incoherently about what had caused his nightmare.

"Ryou," Bakura said gently but firmly, sitting upright with his back against the wall and pulling Ryou into his lap. "Calm down, Ryou," he continued, starting to rock the young one gently, "Tell me what's wrong."

It took several minutes for Ryou to calm down, his body shaking violently from the adrenaline pumping through his veins and from the cool air kissing his exposed skin.

"Ken…" he whispered at first, taking a few gasping breaths before trying to continue. "He… he did it to me, and when I asked you for help you said, 'Back off, Ken,' looked at me and said, 'Let me show you how it's done,' and-and-and then you cut off my…" he blushed at this point, embarrassed to talk about his most intimate parts, "and did so much bad stuff to meeeee!" he started sobbing again, fighting weakly against the grip that held him to the safe chest. He was scared, dream Bakura having hurt him worse that he'd ever been hurt before.

Bakura frowned, cupping Ryou's face in his hand and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Ryou," he said, "didn't I tell you that I would never touch you unless you wanted me to?" He received a nod. "I won't do any of that to you," he whispered, pressing his forehead against Ryou's, "I'll protect you from anyone who tries to do that to you." He bent down, his mouth making contact with Ryou's.

Ryou quieted with his tender kiss, and Bakura became happy. He deepened the kiss, getting Ryou's mouth open to better offer him pleasure. Soft, pleased noises emitted from Ryou's throat, encouraging Bakura to keep the kiss going. Ryou's mouth was salty from his tears, but Bakura found it oddly sexy, loving how Ryou was comforted by such a soft but intimate gesture.

Poor Bakura longed for more from the boy, and he thought he could have gotten his wish if it hadn't been for Ken. Ryou was fragile now, and not likely receptive to the level of intimacy that Bakura desired. 'That's okay though,' Bakura thought as he broke the kiss, leaving Ryou panting softly and returning to the safe haven he'd made out of Bakura's chest, 'I'll show him how much I love him when he's ready, and I'll definitely be ready too.'


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura was awakened from his dream-like state; having fallen halfway asleep with Ryou snuggled comfortably against his chest. He looked around for what had disturbed him, and saw that Ryou was no longer snuggled comfortably against his body.

'When'd that happen?' he wondered, looking around for Ryou. He bent over the edge of the bed, seeing that he had curled up in the bottom bunk and was shivering, clutching his stomach tightly.

"Ryou," he sighed, getting down off of his bunk and carefully lifting him off of the bare mattress to bring him back up to their bunk. Ryou sobbed openly, being moved irritating the pain in his stomach. It was worse than the last time, and he wondered why he hadn't felt it until now. He thought it might have been because of the numbing medication they'd swiped across his ass earlier.

Bakura laid him gently on his back like he'd done before and hooked Ryou's knees over his shoulders to help keep him comfortable. Unfortunately Ryou was beyond the point of being comforted, his stomach twisting itself into tighter and tighter knots with each passing moment. Bakura's warm hands pressed gently against the quivering belly which resulted in a sharp intake of breath and a sob.

"Ryou," he said calmly, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to Ryou's salty lips. "You need to calm down, okay? It'll get better if you calm down." Ryou merely nodded in response, taking slow, long breaths and forcing himself into a calmer state.

Bakura tried again, his warm hands pressing gently against his belly. Ryou flinched but bit his lip to retain the sob that wanted to explode past them. He was gentle, knowing that if he pushed any harder that Ryou would freak out and his stomach would become more uncomfortable. Bakura worked at calming the mess of Ryou's stomach, which took forever because he had to spend long periods of time rubbing and caressing particularly painful knots until they relaxed or trying to calm Ryou down when he pushed a sensitive area just a little too hard and sent the boy into hysterical sobs.

When he finished, Ryou was breathing much easier and was able to unhook his knees from Bakura's shoulders without fear of retaliation. He pushed himself upright and kissed Bakura tenderly, murmuring a quiet thank you. Bakura's ears perked up when he heard the dinner time call, a sly grin spreading across his face. "How about we make it a real thank you?" he murmured in his ear then kissed the lobe.

"What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly very nervous. No matter how much he trusted the larger male, he was terrified of how much he could hurt him.

Bakura pulled him into his lap and kissed his cheek. "Hush," he said gently and rubbed his shoulder, "I wanted to pleasure you a little more than what we usually do, since no one will be around right now."

"What do you mean?" he asked more urgently, his muscles becoming tense and his body sitting rigid in Bakura's grip. Bakura became nervous, hoping that Ryou's tense muscles wouldn't affect his stomach again.

"I…" he blushed, never having to talk about what he would do with a partner. Ryou was different, and he knew this simple fact oh so well. He knew that after being violated so forcefully twice, Ryou was going to need to be reassured about what he was going to do to his body. "I wanted to touch your sex," he whispered in his ear, the grip on Ryou's shoulder tightening unconsciously as he talked about adult things. "That's all, I didn't want to do more; I know how fragile you are right now."

Ryou sat in silence, shifting his gaze between the corridor and Bakura. They had about forty-five minutes to do what they wanted in privacy that they rarely had since Ryou refused to show much affection towards Bakura when they were with other inmates. He whined quietly in his throat, trying to decide what to do. He dreamed of doing intimate things with Bakura, but was always too scared to act upon his desires, being content to let Bakura kiss him and cuddle him tenderly.

"You'll stop if I ask?" he murmured, teary eyes looking up at Bakura, begging to be told yes.

Bakura nodded and kissed his soft lips. "I promise I'll stop if you ask me," he whispered, his manner becoming gentler to help calm Ryou down.

"Okay," Ryou murmured, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly to calm down. "Let's do it."

Bakura started with his tender kissing, knowing how much Ryou loved that. After a few shy moments, Ryou was responding nicely, trying hard to give back what Bakura gave him. Bakura was encouraged by this, deepening the kiss and using his tongue with Ryou for the first time.

Ryou gasped, wondering how Bakura's tongue could make him feel so warm and aroused, but tossed that thought aside as Bakura explored his mouth, discovering where he liked it and how stroking here and pressing there resulted in noises that made Bakura's pants feel a little too tight. The larger male had enough willpower to ignore it however, not wanting to distress Ryou any more than he already was.

Ryou melted under Bakura's expert mouth, surprising the male slightly and forcing him to wrap his arms around him to keep him from falling and hurting himself.

"Come down with me," he panted and broke the kiss, making his way down to the bottom bunk. Ryou's stomach tightened slightly in fear, but he pushed it aside, putting his trust in Bakura. The larger male gently took Ryou's hand and sat him down at the edge of the bed and knelt before him. He'd decided on doing things this way so his size or hovering over the boy wouldn't frighten Ryou.

Ryou looked at him nervously as Bakura parted his thighs gently and shifted closer to plant soft kisses on his chest. He moaned when Bakura played with his left nipple, wondering how thumbing the pink flesh could feel so good. He felt a blush spreading across his cheeks and cried out in pleasure when Bakura's hot mouth enclosed around the nipple and sucked a few times with varying pressure. He shifted anxiously, his hand slipping between his thighs to stroke his turgid cock, but Bakura gently swatted it away.

"Be patient, Ryou," he breathed against his nipple, the boy fisting the bare mattress so he wouldn't disturb Bakura. Bakura gently bit at his nipple and released it, but when he released he pinched the other, making Ryou jerk deliciously and cry out again. Bakura repeated this process for several sensual moments, Ryou's previously quiet pants becoming shallower and louder.

"Bakura…" he begged, wanting him to hurry. The male groaned softly, hearing his name in Ryou's strangled voice causing him more pleasure than if the boy had touched him directly. He finished up quickly with Ryou's nipples and kissed a hot trail down his torso to his navel, where he dipped his tongue in. He kissed, nipped and sucked all around the indent, making Ryou squirm and whine in pleasure, begging wordlessly for more. He enjoyed doing this, but broke the cycle and nipped a trail down until he hit the hem of Ryou's pants. He nipped all along the border that blocked entrance to Ryou's hardness as he slowly and lovingly undid the fly. He gently pulled Ryou's pants off and laid them beside Ryou on the bed and did the same with his underwear.

Ryou shivered from the cold and from nervousness, blushing when Bakura admired his hardness. His long fingers, roughened from who knows what, first started stroking up and down the length of his cock, making Ryou cry out in pure bliss. Bakura placed a soft kiss on the tip and suddenly cupped him roughly, making Ryou cough and see fuzzy stars. He whimpered from fear; even though Bakura was trying his hardest, he was still in complete control, and this fact frightened Ryou. Bakura sensed the change in mood from his partner and leaned up to give him a soft kiss, trying to soothe him.

"Ryou," he said, cupping his cheek tenderly. "If you need to stop, tell me and we can save this for another day." Ryou whimpered softly and managed a smile. He had the power to choose, he could make it all stop even if it tortured him. He wrapped his slender arms around Bakura's neck and hugged him. "I'm okay," he whispered and kissed his cheek lightly. "Please, stop teasing though," he pleaded.

Bakura smiled and kissed him again, happy to have found the problem quickly and solved it with Ryou. "I'll stop," he promised, giving him another quick kiss and going down on Ryou quickly.

Ryou didn't even have time to prepare for this sudden onslaught of pleasure, screaming and writhing under Bakura's expertise. His slender hands entangled themselves in Bakura's hair, which was tickling his stomach and inner thighs. Oddly, he found this to be erotic, a gentle touch contrasting with the long hard sucks on his cock. He curled slightly, trying to drive himself deeper into the wet tunnel of Bakura's mouth. He felt Bakura's strong hand fondling his balls, kneading gently at first and then cupping him roughly, repeating these steps to increase the pleasure for Ryou.

Ryou's hips jerked erratically, unaccustomed to performing this ritual, but with Bakura's other hand he found how to guide then suppress this need, not wanting to choke his lover.

He soon found himself slipping, and he tried to stop it. He wanted this to last so much longer, he wanted the pleasure to never cease, he wanted to know he was loved enough that Bakura would perform this ritual on him forever. Unfortunately for Ryou, his wish could not be granted as Bakura gave him a particularly hard suck coupled with a rough cupping. He felt his cock swell further and screamed, feeling himself release all of the pressure that he hadn't noticed building in his lower abdomen, coming so hard he fell forward into half-awareness, slumped on top of Bakura. He was shaking violently, waves of pleasure surging through his veins as he calmed, then was left shivering in the cold air.

Bakura withdrew from the private sanctuary nestled between Ryou's thighs, carefully letting Ryou fall forward into his waiting grip and rocking him tenderly. He admired the boy, how the sweat made his skin gleam beautifully and how his lips looked fuller from the passionate kisses. Ryou slowly stirred, murmuring inaudibly and looking up at Bakura with his beautiful doe's eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Bakura asked quietly. He wasn't sure why his tone was suddenly quiet, but he figured Ryou needed it after the strenuous activity. "Okay?" Ryou nodded, too tired to try and speak.

"Was it good?" he murmured, stroking Ryou's soft hair. The boy nodded again, smiling slightly.

Bakura was uncomfortable, his manhood turgid and needy for Ryou's attention. He didn't think the boy needed the extra work, deciding he was tired out and probably scared of doing anything more intimate for the time being. He thought of everything that disgusted him and imagined himself screwing it, finding that worked well enough to rid himself of his erection.

He gently lifted the boy and brought him back up to their top bunk, settling him in bed and pulling the blankets over his cold body.

Bakura went to descend the ladder, but stopped when he felt Ryou's hand touching his. He looked over to the boy, who merely tugged at his hand. Bakura moved closer and leaned down.

"What is it, Ryou?" he murmured tenderly, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

It took a moment for Ryou to say what he wanted to say, the words choking him and getting stuck in his throat as he tried to say them. "I…" he breathed deeply, released it, and tried again. "I…"

"Ryou, you can tell me anything," he murmured, pushing the tired boy's hair back from his face and smiling warmly down at him.

"I… I love you," he whispered finally, blushing red and matching the color of a ripe tomato.

Bakura blinked, staring at the smaller male. When he was quiet for too long, Ryou became upset and started apologizing. "I-I'm sorry, Bakura! Forget I s-said anything! I'm so stu-!" He was cut off when Bakura kissed him, leaving their mouths open so Ryou would be pleased.

"I love you, too," he replied, pulling away just enough so that his lips still brushed against Ryou's, whose mouth was hanging open slightly in surprise. "I've loved you since I first saw you, and I know that I'll never love anyone like I love you." A tear leaked from Ryou's eye, followed by another and another, until they merely flowed into each other and made it hard to count them. Bakura hushed him gently and kissed him again, feeling Ryou's arms wrap around his neck. He held the boy close, but broke away when he heard people returning from dinner. He hopped down from the bed and waited patiently for something. Ryou watched him curiously, wiping away stray tears, then smiled when he saw Malik and Marik giving Bakura food so they both could eat. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he saw it.

Bakura quickly returned to Ryou's side, setting the food down and pulling the boy in his lap and holding him close. There was bread, an orange for both of them, and some jell-o cake for dessert. They ate in silence, sometimes Bakura feeding Ryou a bite of whatever was in his hand, making the boy giggle, blush, then bite it shyly. When they finished, Bakura was leaning back against the wall, holding Ryou close. "Whenever you want to do that again, you just have to tell me," he whispered, kissing the lobe of Ryou's ear. "And I bet you can do that too, I bet you can love me the same way," trying and succeeding to get Ryou to blush, getting him to think about adult things. Ryou looked up at him, frightened of what the larger male was implying. "Not today!" he reassured him, pushing his bangs beck tenderly, "We'll do it another day, when you feel ready. I'll only do these things with you if you're ready, and only if you say so absolutely."

Ryou looked relieved and kissed the male's lips gently. He smiled sweetly, an action that made him look like an angel in that Hell-hole, well, he looked like one in Bakura's opinion. He lay down with the male, kissing him tenderly, and even using his tongue, but wouldn't go past that, he wouldn't arouse the boy's instincts again that day. Ryou adjusted to the sensation and managed to return Bakura's affections, but was constantly shy and nervous, afraid of consequences that could come of certain actions. It seemed that Bakura wasn't going to hurt him in any way, not that evening however, and he surrendered to the pleasant feeling of Bakura's tongue in his mouth. They continued this until lights out, each enjoying the feel, taste, and scent of the other. When the lights went out, they wished each other good night, like they always did, but now added a quiet "I love you" at the end. Ryou fell asleep feeling more complete than he had in his entire life.

Bakura stayed awake longer, listening to the familiar sounds of Ryou slipping into a peaceful slumber. "You don't know what you are to me," he whispered in the boy's ear, leaving the gentlest of kisses on his soft cheek and slipping quietly to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

He remembered it being very dark. Two people had him by his upper arms and were guiding him roughly to the end of the hallway. Ryou couldn't see the men's faces, but he knew instinctively that they were frowning heavily and casting him dirty looks. When they opened the double doors Ryou was blinded by the light, blinking furiously as his eyes adjusted. He saw friends and family, looking at him with disappointment on their faces and it made him feel sick.

"I-" he tried to say to them before being cut off by one of the guards. He silenced at once, bowing his head and marching up to the podium before the judge. The man's face was blurred; Ryou couldn't make out any of the features. The prosecuting attorney forced Ryou to testify about that night. He recalled it perfectly.

"I was just walking home from a friend's house since it was almost my curfew. I heard a really gross gurgling sound coming from in the dumpster behind McDonald's so I went to investigate. I found a man lying in there, someone I didn't know, and he had a knife sticking out of his chest. I pulled it out of him because I thought it would help stop the pain he was in. He thanked me and then died. I called the police immediately and was arrested on the spot."

The voices became blurry after that, Ryou had stopped listening intently when the prosecutor called him a liar, showing the knife as evidence. Ryou's were the only fingerprints on the weapon. He tried to tell them he didn't do it, that he'd never met the man, never seen the knife, but both attorneys proclaimed him guilty, the jury proclaimed him guilty, the judge punished him with life in prison. The judge leaned forward, seeming to stretch as he got in Ryou's face from his seat ten feet away. Ryou could make out the features, almost screaming in terror.

"I know we'll have so much fun together in Hell," Ken murmured, grinning maliciously. Ryou wanted to vomit, memories of his rape swirling in his mind in a dizzying vortex.

He was dragged away, everyone laughing mockingly at him and making his face turn a vibrant shade of red. He felt sick from his shame, wanting to weep when he left the light and was dragged back into the darkness.

The next few hours were a blur. Once in a while he caught someone's face. His mother and sister were weeping, his father looked disappointed, friends cried or screamed at him, the judge just laughed and made crude sexual gestures. Ryou felt sick and alone, starting to cry quietly when these images spun around him faster and faster in a sickening blur. Then he felt himself getting pushed into the dark back of a van for moving prisoners. He was bumped and jolted around, hitting his head and back against the icy wall of the van. It seemed like he was kept in that oppressive darkness for hours.

The van suddenly jolted to a stop, sending Ryou sliding down his bench and into the barrier separating Ryou from the guards. They yelled at him, but Ryou couldn't decipher what they were saying. He felt arms pulling him out of the van and through the closed doors, not thinking twice about going through the solid metal objects. He was shoved down another dark corridor and into a cell, a man glaring at him from the top bunk. Ryou feared him instantly. The man was no one he recognized, and his appearance was more frightening than the judge's cruel sneer or his crude hand gestures.

The next few hours seemed to blow by in a moment, and suddenly they were in the shower. Ryou felt something nudge his foot and looked down; it was a bar of soap.

"Would you get that?" his cellmate said in a gentle tone. Ryou nodded, bending over to retrieve it. He felt his legs get kicked out from under him and he was pinned to the ground by unfamiliar people. He felt something penetrating his ass and he screamed, thinking he was going to split if the thing getting shoved in and out of his ass got bigger. His scream was cut off when someone's cock got shoved into his mouth. He couldn't breath and thought he would die if he couldn't get air soon. He felt people moving, more and more people performing these rituals on his body. When he tried to struggle and protest, he felt leather cracking across his back, breaking skin and drawing blood. He cried, feeling utterly alone and sinking deeper into darkness.

When he thought it couldn't get worse it did, because suddenly he was left totally alone, surrounded by cold darkness. His throat was raw from crying and from several turgid cocks, his ass was oozing blood and another pearly body fluid, and his back pained him badly to the point where he couldn't move. He wept bitterly, curling up into a tiny ball as he felt the familiar stomach cramps coming to mock him too.

He felt warm, strong arms cradling him suddenly and he struggled, wanting to get away from some new pain, from more mocking, or from the sickening disappointment everyone he knew had for him.

"Ryou," a familiar voice said softly, and he felt lips brushing against his cheek, "Wake up, Ryou," the voice persisted, a nose now nuzzling against his soft cheek and trying to stir him into awareness.

Ryou started crying, pulling himself out of the darkness of his nightmare and into the warm and waiting reality that was centered around him and Bakura.

Bakura rocked the sleepy boy tenderly, murmuring sweet things in his ear. But Ryou wasn't so easily calmed this time. He thought he felt his ass and back burning from new wounds, he imagined that his throat was raw from having hard things shoved in and out of it. He felt his stomach cramping uncomfortably.

Poor Bakura had been awakened out of a pleasant fantasy where he and Ryou had taken a vacation on some tropical island that they had all to themselves. There was no way Ryou could have been self-conscious as they made love on the soft sand of the beach. When they had finished, dream Ryou's demeanor had changed dramatically, stirring Bakura from dream to awakening, where Ryou was crying in his sleep. It was only about 2:30 in the morning, the world was still dark and most were sleeping.

Ryou was begging softly for something, and it took Bakura a moment to fully awaken and hear his pleas for comfort. He sighed quietly, performing the rhythmic dance once more as he hooked both of Ryou's knees over his shoulders and massaged every ache out of his stomach. Ryou felt the imaginary pains subsiding and disappearing with it, quieting to soft sniffles when Bakura had finished with him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," the boy whispered, shame heavy in his voice. Bakura felt bad for being minutely upset at being woken up. He knew Ryou was suffering, however hard he tried not to let on about it. He'd been raped twice, accused of a murder he didn't commit, was trying to adjust to life as a criminal. He sat against the wall, now fully awakened.

"Don't worry about it, Ryou," he said softly, guiding the boy into his lap when he felt him searching for it. "I know you need this sometimes." He realized how little Ryou got upset; he only seemed to do so when something really bad happened. Ryou sniffled quietly, sighing contentedly when he felt Bakura rocking him again.

"Bakura," he said softly, searching for his lips. Bakura met with Ryou's and they kissed tenderly. "I don't… I don't want to leave you ever," he whispered, his arms snaking around Bakura's neck. This made the larger male smile and kiss Ryou again.

"I don't either," he replied, shifting the younger male so he was settled comfortably against his chest. "You don't know what you are to me," he murmured, smoothing Ryou's hair back tenderly.

"When we get out," he said, feeling himself starting to fall back to sleep, "let's get a nice house together. We can have Malik and Marik over, and we can have a nice dog, and you can show me how to love you physically…" Bakura blushed at the last statement, knowing exactly what Ryou meant and happy that he wanted to do those kinds of things with him.

"We'll get a hot tub too; I've always wanted one," Bakura murmured, feeling Ryou relaxing as he did before he fell asleep. "It'll be pleasurable for both of us," he whispered, making Ryou giggle.

"Yeah…" he replied, listening more to Bakura's heartbeat than to his words. He felt it lulling him back to sleep, and he finally succumbed to its inviting rhythm, having pleasant dreams where he and Bakura were snuggled together, Bakura always holding him close and kissing his mouth tenderly, though never aroused his sexual instincts.

Bakura smiled when he heard Ryou's familiar sleep noises, laid down with him, and settled down for a pleasant sleep, happy to know his love was peaceful again.

"I could never live without you," he murmured. He thought he saw Ryou smile as he slipped quietly back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck, it's cold," Bakura growled as he paced in their cell. His muscular arms wrapped around his chest and rubbed the opposite arm in an attempt to warm his body. Ryou watched the male, curled up on the bottom bunk and wrapped in a blanket.

"Does it always get this cold?" the boy asked, shivering slightly. He hadn't been able to warm up all day, not even in the steamy shower room. The only time he'd felt warm at all was when Bakura had sat still long enough for the boy to curl up comfortably in his lap.

"Yeah," the male growled. Ryou noticed that he always seemed cranky when anything was out of sync with the norm.

It had been about three months since Ryou had arrived, and he was slowly adjusting to life as a "hardened criminal." He saw that Christmas was quickly approaching, and wondered what he could get Bakura. He thought hard, and as he did he realized how little he knew about the handsome man pacing before him. His thoughts began to wander back to the day they met, how he'd been raped twice, and how Bakura had loved him tenderly and the memory made him blush and shift uncomfortably. He thanked whatever god was out there that he'd subdued his desires once more and that Bakura had not noticed.

"Bakura…" Ryou said quietly. The male stopped and looked at him, always wondering what sounds would slip past those soft lips. He loved those sensitive areas, how sweet they tasted and how they always tried to return Bakura's affections. He often wondered what they would feel like against his skin, but always pushed that thought aside since he would think about the sounds Ryou made again, and that always made his pants feel uncomfortably tight. He made so many, a push here, a lick there, a bite on sensitive flesh made so many different noises that Bakura couldn't count them all. He stopped thinking about these things when he heard Ryou's soft voice again.

"What's Christmas like here…?" he asked softly.

"Why does he always have to get shy like that?" Bakura wondered to himself. "Well, um… They put a tree up in the cafeteria and they give us some decent food and a large range of desserts to eat." Bakura licked his lips at the memory of last year's Christmas. "We also get to stay out of the cells until midnight," he recalled with a smile.

"Could we just… stay here?" Ryou asked. He hated large crowds, especially with all of their inmates. He feared them all after seeing how Ken had violated him so easily and without a second thought. He trusted few others aside from Bakura.

Bakura knew all of this well. Although he would have liked to socialize all night, he knew how stressful it would be for his love. "Let's stay for an hour alright? Then I promise we'll come back here," he said. Ryou nodded and smiled slightly; he could deal with the party for an hour for Bakura.

The taller male plopped down beside his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You'll let me play then, won't you?" he asked, a hand running up Ryou's thigh and soft lips moving in for a kiss.

"You have to wait until Christmas!" Ryou giggled, pushing Bakura away playfully. "It'll be way more special if we wait."

Bakura pouted, but managed to give Ryou a kiss anyway. "Alright," he said, "if that's what you want."

* * *

Ryou couldn't believe all the food he could choose from at the Christmas party. He piled his plate high with sweet treats and stuck close to Bakura, not wanting to be parted from him in such a large crowd. He suddenly gasped when he felt a pair of foreign lips on his cheek, then smiled when he saw that it was just Malik holding mistletoe above his head.

"Silly…" he murmured as the tan male pranced off to find Marik.

He stayed close to Bakura, almost getting stepped on a few times because he stayed so close. But, he was scared, and he felt that he was justified in doing so.

They left after one hour like Bakura had asked, the taller male picking up Ryou when they were out of sight of the guards. Ryou giggled quietly, holding onto his plate of food he'd brought so that he could nibble on it later. Bakura set the boy down and climbed into his bunk and hid under the covers, trying to warm up. He soon felt Ryou doing the same and grinned when he snuggled into his grasp and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm cold…" he complained softly, Bakura's arms snaking around him and pulling him closer.

"Ryou, you'll let me warm you up, won't you?" the taller male asked with a sly grin, his hands running up under his shirt and pinching at a nipple.

Ryou blushed slightly and flinched away, his demeanor changing rapidly from one of joy to one of fear. "Bakura…" he whimpered, starting to pull away.

Bakura mentally smacked himself, feeling foolish for having temporarily forgotten about Ryou's shyness. "Shh…" he hushed gently, pulling Ryou back against his chest and stroking his back. "Just like before, remember? No farther than that, I promise."

Ryou was quiet as he snuggled himself back into Bakura's chest. He was debating this in his mind. Did he want that hot mouth against his cock again, those warm kisses, those soft sensual touches? He hadn't let Bakura touch him like that since then. He realized he'd forgotten what it felt like, having been frightened after the experience, even though he'd enjoyed it. "…Okay," he whispered, his fists tightening slightly without him realizing it. "You have to stop if I ask!" he said, his tone suggesting he needed to be reassured once again.

"I will," Bakura promised tenderly, stroking Ryou's hair back from his face. "Trust me?"

"Yes," he said, allowing Bakura to roll him onto his back and plant soft kisses on his lips.

It took quite some time to get Ryou to relax, the cold and fear tensing his muscles and making it hard to progress, but Bakura was patient and tender, loving Ryou with every fiber of his being, stroking his arms with long fingers and making Ryou shiver. Eventually he had Ryou relaxed, the boy responding with soft moans as Bakura invaded his mouth. His tongue stroked the other's, his fingers playing lightly with his nipples which made Ryou moan and whine, his chest arching greedily to have more pressure put on them.

Bakura grinned and pulled his tongue away and would not apply pressure, deciding this time that he'd torture Ryou with light touches. He kissed and sucked lightly at his earlobe, a finger moving away from his chest and stroking down Ryou's jaw line. The boy was moaning loudly; Bakura's pants felt too tight when he heard it. But he remained composed, leaving soft, sucking kisses along Ryou's neck and stopped at the base, sucking tenderly where neck met collar and leaving a small bruise.

Ryou was whining loudly, his fingers entangling themselves in Bakura's hair and trying to tug to make him be more aggressive in his ministrations. But Bakura resisted, hushing Ryou gently and taking his hands and telling him wordlessly to hold onto the metal bar that was the headboard. Ryou obeyed, but not without whining in frustration.

Bakura grinned like a cheshire cat. He quickly pulled Ryou's shirt off, no longer wanting this barrier that kept him from his love's beautiful body. He bent his head and wrapped his mouth around a nipple and released it quickly. He blew hot air against the sensitive flesh and watched excitedly as it hardened into a nub. He did the same to the other, then gently pinched each one, alternating and watching the boy's pants becoming too tight. He grinned, forcing himself to wait a while before relieving Ryou. The younger male had made Bakura wait much too long for this and decided this was the best punishment.

Poor Ryou wanted to cry, even though he was joyous. He wanted Bakura to hurry up, he wanted to feel the heat against his groin again, he wanted to know he was still loved. He wanted to cry because he felt like he couldn't do anything. He didn't know how to love skillfully like Bakura. He desperately wanted to learn, and at that moment decided he would try, this would be the Christmas present he had been looking for for the past month. He suddenly cried out when Bakura's chest accidentally brushed against his straining cock, his hips thrusting upwards with need. Bakura backed off, tsked him quietly and put a hand on his hip to keep Ryou still.

Ryou growled in frustration, surprising the larger male and making him laugh. He suddenly kissed him forcefully, catching Ryou by surprise. They kissed so long that Ryou started feeling dizzy from lack of air, but he didn't care.

"Getting anxious?" Bakura asked gently, his fingers tracing random patterns on his thigh near his knee. Ryou merely panted, his cheeks flushed bright red and his eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

"…ku…ra…" he whimpered, "…p-please…"

Bakura couldn't resist temptation anymore and removed the rest of Ryou's clothing, leaving him shivering in the cold air. He admired his impressive manhood, still refusing to touch it for a while longer. Instead, he held Ryou's hips down and started kissing and nipping lightly at the inside of Ryou's thigh. Ryou cried out loudly, his hips fighting against Bakura's strength to move freely. But Bakura was torturously slow, still careful to avoid contact with Ryou's weeping cock.

When he grew tired of the deliciously silky skin of Ryou's thigh (which was a long time, mind you), he bit it roughly, Ryou crying out and jerking under him. He watched in delight as it turned into a bruise, smiling triumphantly because he had marked Ryou.

Instead of touching immediately, Bakura watched Ryou's cock throb and weep for attention. Ryou whimpered; he could feel Bakura's hot breath and a few strands of hair brushing against the sensitive skin and it felt amazing.

"Please!" he cried, almost shrieking for the pleasure he so desired. Finally Bakura relented, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss at the tip. He sucked quietly at it, then completely relented and engulfed Ryou's entire manhood, making the boy scream in delight. He fisted Bakura's hair in his hands, wanting to drag him farther down. Bakura hummed quietly, Ryou's head snapping back in pleasure. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like eternity, Bakura started moving. The friction, because Ryou had waited so long for pleasure, made him see fuzzy stars. Bakura's hand wandered to his balls and kneaded them roughly, making Ryou writhe under him. It wasn't long before his whole being shattered with his climax, leaving him half-aware of everything around him.

He knew he was shaking violently, the friction from shaking against the cheap blankets still making him feel pleasure. He soon felt those familiar arms lifting him and holding him close. He breathed in the sweet scent of Bakura, and smiled when he felt his tight pants against his hip.

"…mmmm…" he tried to say, feeling too exhausted to even attempt anything right then.

"What is it, Ryou?" Bakura asked softly, stroking Ryou's hair back from his sweaty face.

"… My turn…" he finally managed, opening his beautiful eyes and smiling up at Bakura. The male looked shocked for a moment, then a wide grin spread across his face.

"You sure? You don't have to if you really don't want to, you know," he said, but Ryou could see the longing in his boyfriend's face.

"Positive…" he murmured, stretching. Bakura heard his back popping and shivered, disliking that sound when it wasn't from his own body.

Ryou mimicked Bakura's earlier action and had him lie down on his back. Bakura felt his hands shaking and wished Ryou wasn't so nervous, but wouldn't say anything to frighten his poor love. He stripped for Ryou, hoping it would help relax him a bit during this ritual, but Ryou just shook more. Bakura took him by the shoulders and shifted him so they were kissing, smiling when he felt Ryou relaxing.

"You're okay," he whispered, feeling like Ryou needed to hear that. "You're wonderful, you can't do anything wrong," he said, making Ryou smile shyly.

Ryou gave him another kiss then started tentatively licking Bakura's shaft, too scared to try anything else with him this time. Bakura propped himself up on his elbows and watched Ryou, smiling sweetly so he would stay calm. He moaned quietly when he felt Ryou's hot tongue touch him, resisting the urge to thrust his hips upwards.

Ryou warily sucked at the head, making Bakura shiver and moan again.

"Goooood…" he murmured, struggling to remember how to form words, thinking it might help Ryou if he could encourage him sometimes. Ryou was touching him softly now, his soft fingers running up and down the length. Then he thought he'd touch Bakura's sack, touching here and pressing there, causing Bakura to make different noises deep in his throat. His cock throbbed and he desperately wanted Ryou to just get this over with so he could lie in bed and kiss him.

"Come on…" he urged, his long fingers tugging lightly at a silver lock of hair. Ryou quickly obliged, taking in only about half of his large length, not knowing he would have to swallow in order to take everything in. He sucked tenderly, happy to be doing this with his love. Bakura was panting and moaning loudly, wanting more. He felt guilty for a moment for feeling greedy, but he didn't care when he felt the vacuum start. He took Ryou's hand and had him wrap it around the rest of his length, pumping it in time with Ryou's sucks.

"Good boy…" he managed to whisper, writhing under Ryou as he fought against his release. He took Ryou's other hand and showed him how to knead his balls, unable to resist climax when he felt those soft, hot fingers against his sensitive skin. He groaned Ryou's name out and caught himself on his elbows, smiling at his sweet Ryou. Ryou looked shocked, covered in Bakura's sticky essence. Bakura merely smiled and used his shirt to clean it off.

The younger one snuggled in next to him and pulled the covers over them. Bakura wrapped his strong arms around him and kissed him tenderly. Ryou melted against his warm body.

"Merry Christmas," Ryou whispered, leaving a soft kiss on his love's collar bone.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he replied, watching as Ryou began to doze off. "We'll be together forever," he whispered, falling asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryou decided that mid-January had to be one of the shittiest times of the year. It was cold, damp, and he was almost certain that he was getting a cold of some sort. It didn't matter if he did though; he had secret fantasies of Bakura cuddling him tenderly and taking care of him as he hacked and sniffled.

Breakfast consisted of toast and what were supposed to be scrambled eggs. Ryou ate them without tasting them. He noticed Malik looking at him and tried to ignore it. But Malik was not to be ignored, demanding that Ryou come with him. Ryou sighed softly and nodded, Malik dragging him off to the bathroom.

"What is it, Malik?" he asked in his soft voice.

"Um…" he suddenly appeared shy and awkward, apparently not sure of how to say what he wanted to say now that they were alone.

Ryou shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, trying to amuse himself with his pretty hair.

"I have an idea for how you can make Bakura happy, you know, in a sexy way," he said finally.

"What!?" Ryou blushed furiously and backed up a step.

Malik pouted. "How can you get so embarrassed about that? It's not like it's something no one does."

"Yeah but…"

"Shh!" Ryou silenced at once. "Look, I wanted to help you because you seem so shy and stuff. Bakura likes watching."

Ryou had a blank stare on his face. "Come again?"

Malik sighed, rolling his eyes as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Bakura likes to watch when people play with themselves."

It shouldn't have been possible for Ryou to get any redder, but he did. Malik laughed and hugged him.

"Hey, I'm just sharing this information with you if you ever wanted to please him. He loves you so much, you know, I think he'd die if he ever had to live without you with him."

Ryou smiled shyly and thanked him for this information, allowing himself to be led back to Bakura and Marik, who were talking intimately about different sex positions and techniques.

Ryou remained thoughtful throughout breakfast and their shower, making Bakura worried that he'd done something wrong…

* * *

Bakura barely talked to Ryou well into the afternoon, worried what he could have done to make the boy so quiet. He busied himself with his tennis ball, immersed in his thoughts. This in turn worried Ryou, who wondered what _he_ did wrong that made Bakura act this way. He quietly sat in the corner, playing with his shirt.

"I can't take it anymore!" Bakura yelled finally, throwing the ball at the ground, leaping from the top bunk, and taking three long steps towards Ryou. "Why won't you talk to me!?"

Ryou looked ready to cry, not expecting to be yelled at by Bakura. "I… I…" Ryou faltered, sniffling a little and rubbing his eyes. "I just needed to think… and then I didn't think you wanted to talk 'cause you were avoiding me…"

Bakura blinked, feeling bad for having upset Ryou. "Shh…" he whispered and stroked his hair back. "I only avoided you because I thought I did something wrong. I thought you were mad at me." He pulled Ryou into his arms and kissed away the tears. "Don't worry, Ryou. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay," he replied and kissed him back. "I want… I want to do something for you."

"What?"

"It's a surprise," Ryou replied, taking Bakura's hand and leading him to the top bunk. "I want to do something nice for you since you're always doing nice things for me…"

Bakura was confused for only a moment at what the boy meant until he watched him remove his clothes as sensually as he could. Bakura reached out to partake in the activity, but Ryou swatted his hands away gently. "Just watch," he commanded gently and blew him a kiss.

Bakura watched Ryou's breath come quickly from nervousness, his hands and fingers shaking from the same cause. He quickly kissed him and leaned forward and whispered, "Don't be scared, you can't do anything wrong." Ryou gave him a smile when he returned to his seat and finished getting naked.

He blushed when he saw and felt Bakura's eyes admiring his body. He did this every time they did anything together and it always made him embarrassed, and also very pleased. He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch Bakura and become further embarrassed.

His slender fingers started running up and down his sides before stopping on his chest and pinching delicately at his nipple. He made a soft sound and pinched the other one harder. Bakura watched as a blush spread faintly across his cheeks and his cock starting to twitch to life. He moaned softly when his name came past Ryou's lips in a quiet moan. He didn't notice his hand gently stroking his own awakening cock.

Ryou grew bored with his nipples very quickly, slitting open his eyes and looking at his half-hearted erection. Being displeased, his soft hand moved to fix it. His eyes closed again and he imagined that it was Bakura's hand stroking him with his rough friction. He cried out in delight, quickly stiffening and standing erect. Bakura was delighted at this show, removing his own cock from the restraining cloth of his pants and letting his fingers run up and down the length.

Ryou slit his eyes open again, wondering what to do next. He never had really tried to do this sort of thing before, and was still rather unfamiliar with sexual rituals. He had only ever had few times when he needed to release, his family stressing the importance of education and other things over the pleasures of sex. He had suppressed that desire long ago, and was only now learning how to act upon it. His other hand moved to explore the secret area behind his sack, stroking and pressing the sensitive skin. He moaned in delight and let his head fall back in pleasure. Bakura unconsciously copied this motion, never noticing how nice it felt in that small area.

Ryou pressed and massaged his sack when bored with that pleasure, trying to copy how Bakura did it. His other hand was busy stroking his cock with quick movements that mimicked the motions and speed of Bakura's mouth. When he thought of that heat, that wetness, that closeness with the one he loved, he cried out a premature climax. He sat panting softly, feeling far from satisfied with his performance and with his eruption. Bakura sensed it quickly and descended on Ryou's mouth, his hand quickly reawakening Ryou's flagging manhood. Ryou moaned softly, happy that Bakura took control of the situation.

"So good," he purred in Ryou's ear, making Ryou mewl happily and shift anxiously under him. He laid Ryou on his back and positioned himself on all fours over him. Ryou wondered why Bakura's hips were over his face, his weeping manhood dripping precome all over his cheek.

"Ryou, you'll do it too, won't you?" Bakura asked, answering Ryou's unasked question as he engulfed the smaller one's manhood.

Ryou screamed in delight, forgetting Bakura's straining cock dangling over his face. When he remembered it, he reached up and sucked on it shyly, unable to perform well with Bakura sucking on his member and making his body limp from pleasure. He finally forced himself to focus on pleasuring Bakura, though it took much energy and will power. The thought of the circle they made passed through his mind for merely a second. Neither was in control of the situation, both were encouraging the other and telling him what he wanted with wordless sounds and body language. But Ryou couldn't focus on that thought for very long, his second coming of the day making him scream and fall back onto the pillows, almost unconscious from using too much energy.

When he stirred, Bakura had finished himself off and was lying beside him, holding him close.

"You're incredible," he whispered in Ryou's ear and kissed his cheek.

"You're much more incredible than I am," came Ryou's soft reply.

Bakura merely chuckled and kissed Ryou again. "Take a nap, you're exhausted."

Ryou tried to protest, but was cut off by another soft kiss. There was no use in arguing with Bakura, so he merely surrendered and napped as he was told to. He dreamed pleasant dreams of Bakura praising him for his sexual expertise.


	7. Chapter 7

A day or two later, everyone was called together for a meeting.

"I wonder what the hell this is all about," was the consensus, most saying this phrase or something similar to it. It so happened that they were called together to meet the new head. He was relatively good-looking, and felt attracted to Ryou almost at once when he laid eyes on him sitting in the back with Bakura, Malik, and Marik. He asked about him and he was told who he was and everything about his sentence. This made the commissioner grin, planning an elaborate "date" with Ryou for that afternoon.

* * *

"Ryou, the new commissioner wants to see you," Ryou heard as he and Bakura were tossing the tennis ball back and forth to each other.

"Why?"

"He didn't tell me," the guard replied, "but please come with me." Ryou gave Bakura a kiss before following the guard, who escorted him to the commissioner's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Ryou asked shyly when the guard left.

"Just call me Miko," said the commissioner, wrapping his arm around Ryou and guiding him to the desk. He had silently locked the door, not wanting the pretty boy to escape.

"Ryou, can I call you that?" The boy merely nodded. "Well, I have a proposition to make you, Ryou," he said and paused, waiting for Ryou to speak.

"Yes…?"

"Well, I know you didn't commit that murder, and I was going to work to see how I can get you released."

Ryou smiled and jumped for joy. "Thank you, thank you!" he said, shaking the man's hand.

"Ah, but you haven't heard the rest." Ryou settled down and waited, getting an unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

"Everything has a price," Miko continued, lounging in his comfortable chair, "even this favor. And this is a big favor. Are you willing to pay?"

"Yes, yes!" he said, "I'll pay however much you want!"

He smiled. "Good boy," he said.

"How much?" asked Ryou, wanting to get the deal over with.

"My dear boy," Miko replied, "Whoever said anything about money?"

Ryou blinked, his stomach contracting in a sickening way. "But I thought…"

"My dear boy, you should never make a deal unless you know all the terms. And since you agreed, you must follow through on your word."

Ryou wanted to cry, he wanted to race back to Bakura and hide from this man. And he tried. He struggled with the door, unable to open it. Miko pulled him away from it and held him by the wrists.

"You can't escape, Ryou. If you get out, you'll be separated from your cellmate and put into the isolation chamber with that big guy. What was his name again...? Ken?"

Ryou stopped fighting and hung his head in defeat. "What would you have me do?"

"Well, first off, strip," he said. "It'd better be sexy, or you'll have to do it until you get it right." He returned to his seat, legs crossed and waiting for Ryou to start.

Ryou's head hung with shame as he started, swinging his hips a little as he removed his clothing piece by piece.

"Head up," said Miko, to which Ryou immediately obeyed. "Be proud." Ryou felt like he was becoming the most worthless human being alive. When he finished, Miko nodded his approval. "I expect better next time," he said, "but I'll accept that."

He motioned Ryou to come over, which he did. Miko tied a ribbon around the base of his cock, two large bells nestled between it and his balls. He was then given a fake dildo and told to kneel.

"I want to hear the bells," he said. Ryou stared at the long, cool thing in his hand for a moment before giving it a few tentative humps. "Come now, Ryou," said the commissioner, "I know you can be louder than that."

Ryou whimpered and developed a steady rhythm. The dildo quickly warmed up and it reminded him of Bakura's cock, which quickly stirred his flaccid member to life.

"Faster," he heard and obeyed, the bells singing as he humped the false dildo in his hands. When he was almost at his climax he was told to stop. He didn't stop immediately and had the hot dildo forcefully taken from him. He felt a shock from a taser, nothing bad enough to hurt him but enough to shock. "Listen when I give you an order," said Miko. "Now, I want to you try it on the real thing." He sat back in his chair and spread his legs.

Ryou whimpered and shifted closer, pulling Miko's straining cock out of his pants and sucking on it. "Come now, Ryou," he said, his hand to the back of his head. "You can do better. I want _all_ of it in your mouth."

Ryou strained, managing only another inch before gagging. "Don't you know anything? Or is your release not good enough?"

"I don't know…" he whimpered, releasing the male's cock to the cold and allowing a few tears to fall down his cheeks.

"My dear boy," the male said and stroked his hair, much in the same way as Bakura might have. "You need to swallow in order to do it. Come on; show me how much you want to leave this dreadful place."

Ryou sobbed silently, swallowing the huge thing with difficulty and running his mouth up and down its length as Bakura often did to him. Come soon splattered all over his face and chest, mixing with his salty tears.

"You need to be much better next time you come here," Miko said, pulling Ryou into his lap and forcing him to spray come all over the floor. He removed the ribbon and the bells and pulled out a long thread of leather from his desk. Ryou was lying against the male's chest, panting quietly and ignoring him for the time being. That is, until he felt ice pressing against his member. He struggled, but Miko had a strong hold. He smiled when Ryou's cock had shrunken in size. He tried to wrap the leather around it, but Ryou fought back. Miko sighed and handcuffed his hands behind his back and did as he wanted.

Ryou sobbed openly when the leather was wrapped so tightly around his limp cock that the blood couldn't flow. After his cock was restrained to the pervert's satisfaction, his sack was given the same treatment. Ryou was placed face down on the floor, his rear end propped up in the air. His legs quivered from the pain in his groin.

"Be a good boy," he heard the male say as he felt something big and cold being pushed into his entrance. He screamed and tried to escape but Miko held him still, immersing the entire length of the dildo inside Ryou. He held it against his hips as if it were his real one and gave a few test thrusts before he found the spot that made Ryou's throat emit wanton moaning. Miko grinned, rocking his hips back and forth, striking that spot again and again. Ryou's hips moved desperately, trying to free his manhood of its restraint, but it was to no avail.

Miko enjoyed this. He enjoyed being in control, he enjoyed having power over the naïve youth beneath him. He would save outright screwing him until the very end of Ryou's proposition. For now, he would taunt him with a promise he would never get, watch as he fell apart and then screw the last ounce of dignity out of him. He gasped softly when he heard his name in Ryou's angelic voice, shushing him when he started to ask him a question.

"Talk time is over," he said, hitting Ryou's sweet spot with particularly great force. Ryou cried out in delight, his cheeks flushed deep red and his eyes half-lidded in pleasure. He was whimpering in pain for all the pleasure he was receiving though. His member ached, wanting to rise and release his precious essence. But Miko's will was stronger than Ryou's muscles, denying him that freedom for what seemed like eternity.

After half an hour of that strenuous humping, Ryou was barely registering the pleasure anymore. The cries that came from his lips were cries of pain, his cock going numb, come backed up and putting much pressure on his insides. Miko sighed, wanting his fun to last longer, but he decided that his "date" was nearing its finish for the day. He removed the dildo from Ryou's rear and pulled a flask from his desk. He yanked the leather off of Ryou's cock and forced the flask on it before it became too large to fit. He pressed his hips against Ryou's and forced him to thrust. His cries turned to those of pleasure and he thrust with gusto. He came violently soon after and collapsed, but Miko knew better than to let him quit then.

"My dear boy," he cooed in his ear, "there's still more, your penis is becoming erect again." And so it was. Driven by the pent up pressure, it was becoming stiff again without stimulation and urging Ryou's hips to give a few quick jerks. It took nearly ten minutes for Ryou to come again, but was still not finished. After another ten he climaxed violently, everything that had been pent up now in the flask and swirling. Ryou was exhausted. The exhaustion penetrated the depths of his muscles and made his very bones ache, but he wasn't done yet. The flask was removed and pressed to his lips.

"I can't keep this here, Ryou," said Miko in his ear. "You need to drink it all up. If you spill any, we have to do that all over again."

Ryou sobbed, swallowing the sickening fluid as it was poured into his mouth. He was careful not to spill any, not wanting to perform the whole ritual again. When Miko was finished with him, he removed the handcuffs and told him to be back in his office at the same time the following week. He unlocked the door and watched Ryou struggle to put his clothes back on. He smiled as he watched the poor boy crawl out of his office and back to his cell.

Bakura's head snapped up from where it was hanging on his chest and ran to the guard who was holding a semi-conscious Ryou. He was crying silently as he was shifted from one man to the other.

"What happened, Ryou?" Bakura asked, wondering how Ryou could be so dead tired.

Ryou's lips struggled to form the words and his voice had left him, rendering him mute. The guard said he saw him collapsed outside of the new commissioner's office. Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"Come back in the morning. I want to hear from Ryou what happened and I want you to be here when he talks about it. The guard merely nodded and left.

Bakura took Ryou up to their bunk and undressed him. He gasped and wanted to cry. Ryou's member looked pathetic; the leather had left telltale marks like when one wakes up in the morning and the sheets had left imprints on one's face. Handcuff marks had bit into Ryou's wrists. And out of curiosity's sake, Bakura check his rear end and felt his stomach drop, seeing that it had been torn again. He jumped off of the bed and shrieked for a guard to come see.

Ryou had been conscious the whole time, his eyes barely slit open to at least look at his handsome lover. When he saw the look of horror on his face, he felt worthless. He thought Bakura would never love him now since he had been marked so brutally. That was his last thought, passing out as Bakura shouted, seeming to be very far away…

* * *

When Ryou woke up, it was late in the morning the following day. He didn't want to wake up yet, snuggled against something warm and familiar and wrapped in a blanket like a baby. He recognized Bakura's familiar scent and forced himself to look up at his love. Bakura looked troubled and exhausted, not having slept the night before as he had calmed Ryou from various nightmares all night.

"Oh, you're awake," he said when he noticed Ryou looking at him.

"Bakura…" he murmured softly, leaning up to give him a kiss. Bakura returned it tenderly.

"Miko…" he said, shifting Ryou to look at him. "He did nasty things to you, didn't he?"

Ryou looked down in shame and told Bakura everything that had happened. Bakura listened silently, then pressed Ryou to his chest to hide him from everything.

"He wants me to come back next week."

"Well, that's not going to happen," Bakura replied, making Ryou look at him again. "The guards and the doctor had a look at you while you were asleep and they had evidence to look at the security tapes of the commissioner's office. That bastard's out of a job and in another prison for rape. You don't have to worry anymore, Ryou."

Ryou started crying, happy that the ordeal was over and he was safe with Bakura.

"I'm never leaving you again," he said, burying himself in Bakura's chest and planting a soft kiss there.

"I hope you don't," he replied, rubbing Ryou's back gently and kissing the top of his head. "I'll always be there to wipe away your tears…"


	8. Chapter 8

Tee hee! the longest chapter yet! I tried to make my writing a little better this time, and I hope it worked.  
Plot twist! :D  
And the revival of a certain character. :3  
Enjoy!  
And please leave a review. :D

* * *

Bakura's Diary:

Yeah, I bet you never expected me to let Ryou have all the laughs, right? Well, maybe you remember, maybe you don't, but a short while ago, Ryou was complaining to me about feeling a bit sick. Well, he never did get sick. Take a guess at who did.

Go on, guess.

Yup, it was me.

Now, I never get sick. Never. I can't stress it enough. I just don't.

Well, whatever, it's got a plus side: Ryou's been taking care of me non-stop. It's sort of a nice change. I'm always taking care of him, always making sure he's okay. Don't get me wrong, I love wiping away his tears and knowing that I'm the only one who can comfort him.

But there's never anyone to comfort me when I want to cry.

Not that I do. Feh. Men don't cry.

Well, screw that, I cry sometimes. I'll admit it.

But Ryou… I dunno what it is about the guy. He's so sweet and sensitive. He knows exactly what I need before I ask. He's always there, always making sure I'm okay. Because, if you don't know, I've got a nasty fever. I mean like, through the roof nasty. I can't even think straight. I don't know how I'm even writing this.

But I am.

I need to tell you what happened, because it sent Ryou spiraling into silence. Yup, absolute silence, like when he first came here.

It started off as any normal day would. We went to breakfast like always. Malik was making some dirty joke to Ryou and made the sweet thing blush. He's so cute when he does that. It reminds me of when… Well, you already know what I'm thinking of, you pervy fangirls.

Meh, but you love me, and you love Ryou, so there's no issue.

Anyway, we had a déjà vu that day. There was no announcement though. Ryou was sitting quietly in my lap while I told him how pretty he was. How his eyes always sparkle when he smiles, how when he wakes up in the morning he looks like a flower opening its petals and getting kissed by the sun, how I could die from joy every time he said my name in that sweet voice he has. I stopped when I was in the middle of talking about his soft lips when Malik and Marik stopped playing tongue-tag next to us. I immediately stopped and looked at what they were looking at. A familiar figure was standing outside with us, one I saw when I had nightmares about my Ryou. He was a good foot taller than me and about eight inches wider. His name started with K-E-N. Yup, I spelled it out for you. Ken. That rotten bastard was out.

I looked down at Ryou to see how he was doing. I felt my stomach drop. His whole face was blank, but I knew he was terrified, thinking about that time. He wasn't even breathing, probably scared so bad he forgot how to. I knew he was still alive though because his hands were shaking badly. When Ken saw the boy in my lap, he just grinned cruelly. He knew he could get at Ryou again now. He was a predator, and Ryou was his prey.

Ryou whispered something over and over to me, unable to tear his eyes away from the bastard who hurt him so easily.

"Shh," I said, pulling him towards me and forcing him to stop looking at the rotten bastard. "Whisper in my ear, Ryou, tell me what you want."

"Inside," he whispered desperately in my ear. He stirred back to life after Ken was taken away from his vision and it was just me in the bastard's place. I felt his hands clawing at my shirt desperately, telling me how badly he needed to get away.

I didn't need a second telling. I carefully lifted Ryou and took him inside and sat in the cafeteria with him, trying to calm him down again with my voice, trying to tell him that I wouldn't let him get taken away from me again. Realizing it now, I was a horrible boyfriend and I needed to say that for both our sakes. I r… r… raped him before, on his first day here no less (ugh, how I get sick just thinking of how I violated him like that), then allowed Ken and Miko to have their ways with him. I don't know how he could forgive me for not protecting him both of those times, but I think he did, because he keeps telling me how much he loves me. No matter how much I mess up and let him fall face first into that pile of dog shit, he always just wipes his face off, takes my hand again, and tells me he loves me.

What an awesome boyfriend I have.

But Ryou had his own agenda, crawling back into my lap and searching for kisses that he loved so much. I held him tightly against my chest, giving him what he wanted, telling him he would be okay by letting my body do the talking.

We sat there for a while, alone, in our own little world. Then everyone came rushing in for a shower and I felt my stomach drop.

Fuck.

A shower. With Ken in there.

Life can't get much worse. But, you know, when you think it can't, it always manages to get worse somehow.

And it's for that reason my little Ryou, the only person in this world that I care about, the only voice I ever want to listen to, the only one I ever want to make smile, clammed up. Yup, he hasn't spoken because of this.

Not even to tell me he loves me.

I was careful, guarding Ryou the whole way to the showers. I was like some feral beast whose only mate was in emanate danger. I couldn't let Ryou get hurt _again_. Third time's a charm, you know, and I was already maxed out.

Malik and Marik stayed with me the whole time, guarding Ryou too. They knew; it was an unspoken understanding. And I'm so grateful to them for being that way. We managed to find a corner far away from Ken. We kept ourselves around Ryou, watching him like hawks. We watched Ken too. He seemed to be ignoring us, but I doubted he was. I knew he liked Ryou, he made that perfectly clear the last time. You don't think I didn't notice him stalking my Ryou, did you? Always asking questions, always snooping, always watching. Ryou didn't notice though, he wouldn't, he was too sweet to think that someone else would hurt him that way. He knows better now. Life here was, is, and never will be unicorns and rainbows like he wants it to be. He expected people to treat him kindly, but three of us didn't. Three of us took what we wanted from my Ryou. One of us stayed behind to make him feel better, to apologize, to hope that he could forgive. He's an angel like that, able to forgive when I committed the worst wrong against him. It makes me cry every time I think about it.

See? I do cry.

We'd started late in the shower. Ryou was insisting that he could stay dirty for the rest of his life, not wanting to be anywhere near the bastard. We'd forced him in and made him shower. Since we were late starting, we were late finishing too. The fucking bastard decided to take the scenic route to the door, having been one of the first in and making himself one of the first out, earning glares from his former followers as he smacked them across the back or face. He was heading for Ryou.

My Ryou.

The one he'd hurt ages ago. The one that had nightmares about the ordeal. Malik, Marik, and me formed a wall in front my precious Ryou. And do you know what my poor Ryou was doing?

Staring. Staring at the face of doom as it loomed closer and closer to him. He tried to scream, but a meek squeak came out of him. He fell on the floor, hot water washing over his small body as we blocked Ken's way to him.

The bastard wasn't happy at being blocked from what he wanted. You know what he did next? It makes me sick to think about it.

The bastard shoved Malik and Marik away, leaving me between him and my Ryou. He wasn't going to touch my baby, my precious, my everything if it was the last thing I did. The bastard grabbed my hair and yanked me forward, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at his ugly face. I heard Malik and Marik returning to their positions behind me and guarding Ryou, and that was the last thing I heard for a while in the world that consisted of me and fat-ass bastard.

"He's mine," asshole said, spit flying out of his mouth and hitting me in the face. It wasn't the only thing hitting my face. The next instant I felt a fist connecting with my cheek. I felt my body move with it and hit the floor. I got back up, not letting this get in the way of protecting my baby. All around me, I heard stunned silence.

Okay, I lied, I did hear stuff, but it wasn't noise. It was just nothing.

I got back up, like I said, and aimed a well-deserved punch to the bastard's stomach. As I connected, he grabbed my wrist, refusing to give me another opportunity to punch. I forgot about my feet. And that was one of the dumbest mistakes I've ever made. He yanked me over to him and punched the other side of my face, kneed my in the gut, squeezed the family jewels so hard I saw stars and thought I wasn't going to be able to make love to my little Ryou. I fell on my knees, trying to recover. But I felt his massive leg connect with my left side, and I heard a crack coming from my arm. I could feel a bruise forming on my chest. I was down, I couldn't do it, I couldn't protect my baby from the monster. I felt him kneel before my face and grabbed my hair again He forced my mouth open with his dirty thumb (odd that it was dirty, we were in a shower for fuck's sake) and replaced the digit with something bigger. Something thicker. Something that stirred to life as my mouth surrounded it. And I knew, in the pit of my stomach, that he was going to force me to blow him. I wanted to puke.

I heard the last word my Ryou would say for a long time. He was screaming at the top of his lungs "rape". Yeah, that's the one thing I want to remember him saying as his last word. "Rape." Sucha disgusting word. This stirred everyone in the shower room to life, springing forward and finally defending me from fat and ugly. I just lay on the floor in another déjà vu.

I told Ryou before that I'd seen bigger men than him get the same treatment their first day in prison. I didn't tell him one of them was me.

Yeah, it was my first day too. And the bastard was handsome, but not always nice to me. I thought that's what love was. He raped and beat me when I messed up, but praised and loved me when I was good. Well, I thought that's what it was to be loved. But when I saw Ryou, I knew that wasn't what love should be. I knew that I shouldn't be hurting him like that, that I should be treating him gently like I hadn't been. He needed to be protected.

And this time, I won.

Even though one of the bruises was swelling enough to keep my eye shut, my arm was broken and I couldn't move it, my chest ached, hell, my whole body ached, but I did it, my little precious Ryou was still safe.

I felt his soft hands putting my head in his lap, and I felt his tears pattering on my cheek.

"Ryou," I murmured, pushing my lips into a smile. "You're okay, aren't you? I protected you, right?"

My smile faded when I didn't hear a reply.

"Ryou?" I said, a little more desperately, nervous that I had failed.

I felt his hand brushing my hair reassuringly, telling me that he'd heard me and that I was right.

"Ryou, say something," I demanded, wanting to hear his soft voice.

But I didn't.

I haven't for what seems like forever.

The next few hours were a blur. They set my arm, iced my face to help the swelling, made sure I didn't have any other hurts anywhere. But they couldn't heal the one hurt that sat heavy on my heart; my Ryou wasn't speaking.

That night I developed this shitty cold. I think I couldn't fight off the virus that was living in our sheets anymore. And shit, I'm fucking miserable. I'm sick, feverish, I have a broken arm, my body aches all over, and worst of all, I can't hear Ryou's voice whispering to me. I don't know why he won't talk to me. I protected him, didn't I? I made sure he was safe.

Dammit.

Ryou's Diary:

Please don't be mad, I know what you're thinking. That I'm stuck-up and a jerk. I just read Bakura's whole journal entry, about Ken coming back. He's so accurate; I don't need to add anything.

Well, actually, I do need to add some things, so you'll all stop hating me.

First off, I don't know why he's beating himself up over Ken and Miko. Things just happen that aren't his fault. I don't blame him for those things. I wish he understood that. And when he raped me? Well, I've learned that he won't do that to me ever again. I'm okay. I'll get right back on my horse. I'll let him know that I love him to no end.

Which brings me to this. To… Ken coming back. I know Bakura knew I was scared, but there's so much fear that I hid from him, so that he wouldn't just push me away, tired of me being scared and needy all the time. And it worked, I made him not worry so much. But Ken coming back, I just, broke. I felt every defense I'd rebuilt was just shattered to pieces like… um, when someone throws a cake at a wall and it breaks into pieces with sickening ease. Just like that. I know they were doing me good to make me face my fear and take a shower, but Bakura doesn't realize that him getting hurt makes me scared the most. I watched him get hurt again and again and did nothing. I just watched. I'm so ashamed.

Yes, I did scream "rape." But, do you know why? If this thought had never crossed my mind, I never would have screamed, I would have just watched as he…

The thought, right. I thought about Bakura dead. I thought he was going to die if it didn't stop. Everyone was hypnotized by the show. Bakura, the strongest person in prison, was being beaten to a pulp by Ken. But, they knew Bakura was fair. He never hurt them, he might glare, he might shout, but never hurt. Ken would. Ken would hurt without remorse. I had to stop it. I had to, I couldn't lose Bakura. If I did… I don't even know.

I put his head in my lap. I wanted him to know that I was still there, that I was with him, that I wanted to be with him. I wanted to cradle him like he does to me, but he's too big.

He asked me if I was okay, if he'd protected me. I moved my mouth to speak; I tried so hard to make a sound. Nothing came out. My voice died when I thought he would.

I can't read the last bit of Bakura's diary entry. I'm sure it's about how much he resents me right now, for being so weak, for having to protect me all the time. I bet that's why he's so distant… He has to hate me! That has to be it! And… and I tried so hard to make him happy, tried so hard to take care of him like he takes care of me.

I bet I… I fucked that up too.

Swearing tastes bad. I don't think I'll do it again…

I snuck a peek at the last line. "Dammit." Oh, I bet he's swearing about me and how useless I am.

I hate me.


	9. Chapter 9

Bakura sunk in and out of consciousness for two days, Ryou tending to him faithfully. He didn't want to though, convinced that Bakura no longer loved him. He didn't eat anymore, not wanting to. He didn't feel like he deserved to act on that basic need since Bakrua hated him so much. He didn't even feel the hunger anymore, and that made him minutely pleased.

Bakura wished Ryou would speak to him though. He was miserable. He couldn't use his left arm at all, it hurt to breath, it hurt to pee, it hurt to have food in his belly, it hurt to chew, it hurt to do anything really. None of his physical aches bothered him all that much though. He was going crazy from a lack of listening to Ryou. He wanted to hear his angelic voice again.

He finally decided that he had to make Ryou talk to him.

When Ryou was out getting his lunch in the cafeteria, he propped himself up on the wall, hoping that it would freak Ryou out enough to talk to him. Moving made his chest ache though, and he had to take several breaks as he tried to shift. Finally, he managed to stay propped upright against the wall, breathing comfortably as the pain ebbed away.

When Ryou returned, he gasped soundlessly and hurried up to the bunk, taking Bakura by the shoulders and trying to move him so that he was lying down again.

Bakura merely swatted his hands away. "Ryou, I'm not moving until you tell me why you won't talk to me."

Ryou's demeanor changed from fear to sorrow, turning his gaze away from Bakura to the floor far below them. He played with his hair nervously.

"Ryou, talk to me!" Bakura demanded, lurching forward to try and scare a sound out of him and instantly regretting it. He groaned softly and sunk back against the wall, massaging his sore ribs. Ryou's eyes teared up and he reached out gently to take Bakura's hand. He then pointed at his throat, tried to make a noise, anything, but was still mute. Bakura looked at him and frowned.

"You can't talk?" he asked, hoping that it was just a sick joke. He hoped Ryou would just laugh, tell him he was just kidding and make out with him. Unfortunately, Bakura had no such luck. Ryou shook his head, pulled his hand away, made to go down to the spare bunk. Bakura lurched forward and grabbed him, grunting because it hurt, but the pain in his heart hurt more. He was suddenly very aware that he wouldn't be listening to his baby for a long time. He even tossed around the possibility of forever, but refused to consider that one.

"Ryou, when did this happen…?" he asked softly, earning a look from Ryou asking how stupid he was. Bakura mentally slapped himself, sighed, and reworded his question.

"Did you lose your voice after… after you screamed in the shower?" Ryou nodded, avoiding Bakura's gaze so painfully that Bakura wanted to just kiss away the bad and make Ryou perfect again. He tugged on the hand that was still wrapped in his, guiding Ryou into his lap and stroking his hair tenderly.

"It's okay, Ryou…" he tried to say, but Ryou shook his head. Bakura felt like joining his lover and moping, but he didn't want to stress Ryou out any more than he already was.

Bakura desperately wanted to say something that would make Ryou smile. He wanted to tell him that it was okay, that they would make it through this like they had everything else; it just… seemed stupid to say to Ryou. He was suffering because of it, and Bakura could do nothing to fix it.

"Sit with me," he requested softly, earning a nod and a snuggle as Ryou curled up into a tight ball in an attempt to bury himself closer into his chest.

Bakura thought he was dreaming, but he thought he felt hot tears against his chest as Ryou sat completely still against him.

* * *

Ryou didn't move for a long while, making Bakura nod off into a light sleep. When he finally shifted, Bakura started, looking down at the figure in his lap and stroking his hair.

"How're you doing, babe?" he asked. It was the first time he'd used a pet name with Ryou and he hoped that would help put him in a better mood. Ryou shrugged, not moving from his secret hiding spot that was Bakura's chest.

Bakura sighed, wishing Ryou would cheer up a bit. It wasn't so bad, they could still do everything, it's just, Ryou couldn't talk. That was all. He rubbed his love's back gently and planted a soft kiss on the top of his head.

He spaced out after a moment, thinking of what his Ryou could possibly be thinking when he felt Ryou take his hand and start doing something on the palm.

"Hmmm…?" he hummed, looking down at what Ryou was doing. "Letters?" he asked after a moment. Ryou nodded. "'Do… you… still… love… me?' Ryou, that's a ridiculous question. Of course I do, now and forever, babe. Don't ever think I would ever stop loving you." Ryou smiled for the first time since the incident, making Bakura lean down and kiss him. Ryou smiled and returned it.

Bakura gasped when Ryou tried to deepen the kiss, these things usually left in Bakura's hands because he was far more experienced. He chuckled quietly, his mouth opening and letting Ryou explore shyly with his tongue. He licked the velvety roof of Bakura's mouth, making him moan quietly and shift under the younger one. After a moment Ryou faltered and withdrew to the safety of his own mouth.

Bakura wasn't about to abandon his love's attempts just yet, following after Ryou and stroking the roof of his mouth just how Ryou liked it. When he finished, he twisted his tongue around Ryou's, pulling his back in his mouth and breaking their kiss. Ryou was panting quietly, a flush spread across his cheeks, desiring more love from Bakura to be assured that he was telling the truth about still loving him.

Bakura descended on his mouth again, devouring it with a force and passion that Ryou would never be able to get used to. His hands raised and stroked along Bakura's jaw as he was kissed so passionately, as if he were trying to get him to be more so. His hands wandered, he becoming daring as he learned how to return the sweet affections that his lover offered. His fingers traced the gentle swirl of Bakura's ears, making Bakura shiver and moan quietly.

Ryou's soft finger tips traced a burning trail down Bakura's neck and stopped on his chest, his hands entangling themselves into the material. The taller one thought that Ryou was afraid he'd just leave him. He wanted the younger one to know he would never do that, planting his hands firmly on his back and holding the boy securely against his chest. His mouth moved and sucked on the delicate skin of his neck, leaving many marks all around. He felt Ryou's hands tightening in his clothes and that encouraged him to continue. Without Ryou's voice to aid him, he had to pay attention to his body language. He had to watch how Ryou was gripping him, if he shook, if his muscles tensed, if he started pushing against him. He didn't know why he found that sexy.

He removed Ryou's top carefully and started working on leaving little marks on his chest. Ryou shivered, his breath coming in soft pants. He jerked when Bakura pinched his nipple, tugging gently on Bakura's hair for more. Bakura of course granted his wish, pinching the sensitive flesh a second time.

Bakura grew bored of his chest quickly, stripping Ryou naked as he prepared to become more intimate with him. Ryou shook, still not recovered from the assault on his body and senses from Miko. Bakura quickly became gentle, holding Ryou tenderly, whispering soft words of reassurance in his ear, stroking his hair back tenderly.

"It's okay, Ryou," he whispered, holding him close. "We can stop; you just need to tell me, okay?" Ryou looked up at him, sniffed once, then smiled, giving Bakura the go ahead.

The taller male gently turned Ryou around in his lap, settling his back against his chest. Ryou panted voicelessly, his hands held Bakura's thighs in an iron grip of fear and need. Bakura smiled and kissed his cheek. "Look at that," he murmured in his sex banter. "How impressive, I think that's the biggest I've ever seen you." Ryou shifted his attention from the wall and looked at his throbbing manhood, blushing from embarrassment and hiding his face. Bakura chuckled softly and kissed him, his hand wrapping around his length and stroking firmly. He heard Ryou's breath hitch then watched his tense muscles relax and his eyes dilate in what could only be pleasure.

Ryou's hips jerked, wanting to increase his pleasure. Bakura allowed it, one hand keeping a steady rhythm on his turgid cock while his other hand explored the secrets of Ryou's private sanctuary. Ryou squirmed under him, his mouth opening in different shapes, his body having apparently forgotten that he made no sound. Bakura was encouraged, his strokes becoming longer and rougher, and the gentle hand that was exploring him followed suit, the combination assaulting Ryou's senses and pushing him quickly toward climax.

Bakura kept up the pace Ryou wanted, wondering if he heard almost inaudible noises from Ryou's throat or if he was just imagining it because he wanted to hear those sounds so badly. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Ryou's body go rigid and pulse after pulse of white hot essence erupted from the tip of his manhood. He finally heard what he'd wanted to hear for a while; Ryou's voice screaming his name. And he knew it was real, because afterward he still heard it coming in soft pants as Ryou slumped back into his chest, exhausted from the physical pleasure.

"Ryou," he whispered excitedly, planting soft kisses all over his face. "Your voice, it's – it's back."

It took a moment for Ryou to respond. He looked pensive for a moment, hummed a few different pitches and smiled

"It is, isn't it?" he said after a moment and leaned up to kiss Bakura. He frowned when he felt Bakura sway back and forth a bit, his fever catching up with him. "You need to sleep," he said, forcing a very reluctant Bakura to lie down again. "Go back to sleep," he murmured, kissing him again. Bakura watched him put his clothes back on as he sunk into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Bakura woke up when he felt something warm and quivering slide in next to him. He recognized the scent immediately and smiled because it was Ryou. He opened his eyes and gasped, Ryou's face covered in giant bruises shaped like a fist and Ryou grinning triumphantly.

"Ryou!" he nearly screamed, making the younger one jump. "What happened to you!? Who did this to you so I can go beat the ever-living shit out of him!?"

Ryou merely laughed and cuddled into him contentedly. "You don't have to worry about that," he murmured, "I already took care of it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he growled, not happy to know Ryou got beaten up and he wasn't around to do anything.

"Well, I was very angry at Ken for what he's done to both of us, so at lunch I confronted him about it. He tried to take me again, but I was ready. I kicked him, but missed the target, earning a few punches to the face. But I landed just as many, and I know they stung. I finally kicked him in the balls and managed to get him to the ground. I sat on his chest and slapped him silly, telling him if he ever hurt either of us again, he'd get way worse."

Bakura stared at his boyfriend; shocked that sweet little Ryou could ever do something like that. Ryou grinned and gave him a hug. He was happy that Ryou had stood up for himself finally and gave back what others deserved. He desperately hoped he would never have to be at the receiving end of one of his fists or kicks if they took down _Ken_ like that.

Ryou yawned and settled close to Bakura's chest, allowing Bakura to pull him close and kiss him.

"You're fucking amazing," he murmured, listening as a sleepy Ryou fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

OMG It's been forever since I've updated this. I'm sorry. D: I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. :D

* * *

It was finally spring time. Ryou enjoyed the warm air on his cheeks while they sat outside after breakfast. Bakura was holding him tenderly, loving on his neck gently with soft teeth. Ryou had finally gotten used to the idea of being a hardened criminal. He had accepted the two rapes he'd suffered. He was relaxing around Bakura finally and being much more open then he ever was.

Of course, this was short-lived when a guard came by.

Ryou was told that a new piece of evidence had come up the day before, and this evidence would decide his freedom. If he was found guilty, he would most likely be given the death penalty. The court would meet in two days.

Ryou pulled away from Bakura, deciding he needed to be alone and contemplate this. He could be free, or he could die.

He thought about Bakura. Either way he would leave the male. If he was freed, he would go back to living life and would not be able to be with his lover. If he died, he would never be with his lover ever. His stomach did cartwheels as he thought about this. He went though his day as if he was in a daze, barely responding when Bakura talked to him.

Similar thoughts had been going through Bakura's head. He did not want Ryou to leave either way. He wanted the love of his life to stay there and they could love in secret as they always had.

He finally forced Ryou to talk to him. It was after dinner and Ryou had barely eaten.

"Ryou, you need to focus for a minute."

Ryou just looked up at him with a sad expression on his face, looking ready to cry at any moment.

"Ryou, you're going to get out of this alright. Nothing's going to happen to you. You will be found _innocent_." Bakura grasped the smaller one's shoulders as he said this, trying to emphasize what he was saying.

Ryou just shook his head. "What if I'm not found innocent? If I'm innocent, I'll be separated from you. I won't feel your kisses or hugs anymore. I won't be able to touch you. I may not even see you or hear you, from what I've heard from the prisoners who do get visitors. If I die, the same will happen. I'll be away from you. I don't want to leave you, Bakura. "

Bakura stared at him and tapped his nose, making Ryou flinch and rub it. He didn't like the sensation of things touching his nose. "Ryou, put your trust in good. You'll be fine. You need to learn how to take care of yourself now that you're going to be free. I promise you though, I'll love you forever, no matter what happens. I'll never forget you Ryou. I certainly hope you'll call from time to time, and maybe stop in to see me."

Ryou gasped and clung to him. "I'll visit as often as I can. I want to be with you. I love you, Bakura. Always. I love you… I love you…" he repeated this sort of mantra for a few minutes, Bakura pulling him into his arms and rocking him tenderly. The gentle swaying made the bunk beds creak rhythmically.

"I love you too," Bakura responded, looking gently in Ryou's eyes. There was mutual understanding as they stared, Bakura kissing Ryou lovingly and Ryou returned his affections with an almost desperate passion. They started ripping each other's clothes off, never breaking their kiss.

Bakura was turned on by Ryou's fearlessness, finally starting to see that Ryou did know how to love him back, that he was no longer embarrassed by adult things. Bakura thought that Ryou might finally have learned that he was an amazing person and was starting to love himself.

Ryou was already rock-hard. He desperately wanted Bakura to love him and show him that he really meant what he said.

When they were finally naked, Bakura pushed Ryou onto his back and went down on him. Ryou had been momentarily frightened by the forcefulness, but cried out in elight when he felt Bakura's mouth on his cock. It was familiar and made him feel safe. He imagined that he could feel every electric shock from each individual nerve as Bakura shocked and pleasured his body. Ryou writhed under Bakura's skilled mouth, Bakura keeping the boy from cumming for a long time. He did not want the pleasure to end yet, he didn't want the intimacy to end. He wanted to cherish the closeness. He was already missing the boy beneath him, even though he hadn't even left yet.

Ryou was so overwhelmed by the pleasure and the sorrow of leaving that he began to sob. Heavy sobs racked his body as Bakura pleasured him, interrupting the rhythm of his thrusts.

Bakura finally allowed Ryou to cum, the boy murmuring the male's name and laying still, sobbing openly now. Bakura shifted and lay on top of Ryou, shielding him from his eminent trial of the future and any pain from the past. He kissed Ryou gently, Ryou returning the intimacy and slowly stopping the sobs and tears, enjoying the feeling of Bakura's full weight pressing on his chest. The male felt real, unlike the rest of his reality at that moment. He surrendered to his wants and needs, mewling quietly and allowing Bakura to kiss him tenderly.

"Bakura…" he whispered, the male giving him his undivided attention.

"What is it, babe?"

"I just want you to know… I'll love you no matter what happens. I'll always think of you. If I have to die, I'll think of you as I leave life…" he was starting to cry again at this point, "If I can be a spirit, I'll help you find someone better than me… I'll –"

Bakura cut him off. "Ryou…" he murmured, kissing him again. "I'll love you always too, but you will not die," he promised. "We'll go through life together," he said tenderly, stroking Ryou's cheek.

Ryou couldn't argue, sorrow choking him with a lump in his throat. He grabbed onto Bakura's hand, interlocking their fingers and holding on. Bakura just smiled, which made Ryou smile.

"You promise that?" he said softly, his soft, doe's eyes looking up at Bakura's, imploring, needing to know.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he replied, using his free hand and making the motion. This comforted Ryou, who finally completely relaxed. He yawned, lights going out and indicating that it was time for sleep.

Bakura shifted, still holding Ryou to his chest as they now lay on their sides. Ryou was able to sleep for a while, but was plagued by nightmares all night.

* * *

It was finally the day of the trial. Of course it was a rainy spring day, very stereotypical of course, but that was how it was. It was dreary and cool. It was humid, though the only way to feel the humidity was through breathing. The air was thick with moisture, and it didn't help Ryou, who had already been panting to begin with.

Bakura held him close and kissed him until a guard finally came to retrieve Ryou. He put handcuffs on the boy, which wasn't necessary but needed to be done and began to lead him off. Bakura jumped of their bunk and grabbed onto the bars of their cell. "Ryou!" he called after him, his tone was of one who had accepted that he was losing his lover.

Ryou turned around and walked back, the guards allowing it because they liked him so much. "I love you," he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks as they kissed.

"I love you too," Bakura replied, tearing up but refusing to cry to keep Ryou from getting more upset.

"Good bye…" they said together. Their tone was thick with sorrow, and the words seem to thud on the floor as they left their mouths. They desperately hoped that this was only temporary, and that they would see each other again. Ryou was led away, though craned his neck to keep looking at Bakura for as long as he could. He turned around when Bakura disappeared around the corner he was led around, and he broke down into sobs.

* * *

The trial seemed to go on forever. It seemed another witness was stepping up finally, and his testimony would save Ryou, or kill him. Ryou couldn't stop shaking, and could not look at the judge. He barely even heard what was going on.

The judge and jury looked thoughtful as they heard the testimony, studying Ryou as he sat and fidgeted out of fear and anxiety. The jury said they would need two days to come to a decision. Ryou's stomach sank, two days until he knew if he lived or died. He thought at least he would see Bakura, but it wasn't allowed. Ryou was put into solitude.

The cell was tiny and dark. He had a cot with a thin, worn blanket and a hard pillow. He curled up in it and thought about the trial. His thoughts soon turned to Bakura, who he knew probably had a new bunkmate by then and was probably very lonely. He closed his eyes and thought about the time he spent there, about the rapes, about the warmth he felt from Bakura's body. He could remember the feeling of Bakura's lips against his own, and against other parts of his body, he remembered the feelings that would be directed to his cock and stir him into sexual desire. He could feel his member stirring at that moment, and his hand snuck into his pants as he thought more and more about the pleasures they had shared. He panted softly and moaned occasionally, which caught the attention of unfamiliar guards. They weren't so sympathetic to Ryou, and when they discovered him masturbating, they reprimanded him.

Ryou felt them beating his body with night sticks, slapping his face, punching his stomach. None of that mattered because it reminded him of Bakura's touches. The slaps to the face reminded him of kisses, the punches to his stomach were like the gentle massages he had gotten after his rapes. He wasn't a masochist, not in the least. But a lack of care affects the mind. He thought he was going to die. The attention to his body translated into Bakura, and it comforted him. When the guards left, he finished himself off, sinking into the after-euphoria and thinking of Bakura as he fell asleep.

When Ryou was returned to the courtroom, he had accepted death. The judge asked the jury if they had come to a verdict. The courtroom held its breath, Ryou's friends and family were staring at him, waiting with baited breath while the jury responded.

"The jury has found that this young man, Ryou, is innocent of all crimes."

When Ryou heard "innocent" he fainted on the spot. He couldn't breathe, joy had choked him. The last thing he remembered was the thought of telling Bakura the good news…

* * *

Bakura had been waiting nervously. They had set him up with another bunkmate, but he paid no attention to him. He was waiting to hear Ryou's sentence. For two and a half days he sat on his bunk, playing nervously with his tennis ball. A guard finally shouted at him. Bakura turned and saw the man standing with a boy he didn't recognize at first. Civilian clothes confused him. The young male was wearing a blue and white striped shirt and tight jeans. But when he looked at the face, and saw the warm doe's eyes, the soft silver hair, the familiar smile, he recognized Ryou at once. He leapt off his bunk and to the bars of his cell in one might jump, reaching through the bars and holding Ryou's hands.  
"I'm innocent," Ryou said at once, crying just a little bit with joy. "I'm still alive, Bakura…" he whispered, shifting closer to the bars and trying to press against the familiar warm body. Bakura started crying too, kissing him the best he could and stroking his hair.

"Ryou, didn't I tell you you'd live? You're free, babe, go live life." Bakura pulled away, smiling warmly, but feeling his heart breaking as his love would leave him again.

"I'll wait for you," Ryou murmured, smiling gently and blowing him a kiss. "I'll never forget you, Bakura, and when you're free, we'll live life together. We'll see each other, we'll never be alone…" Bakura started crying, rubbing the tears away from his eyes and smiling.

"I can't wait for that day, Ryou, and when that day comes, I'll be waiting to feel your warmth again."

Ryou smiled gently, and they kissed again before Ryou was led out. Bakura felt his heart breaking. One fleeting thought crossed his mind as he watched Ryou's tight ass swinging slightly as he walked away.

"I'll never see him again."


	11. Chapter 11

OMG It's the last chapter! Thanks for all the nice feedback and I hope you enjoy the final part of this story. :D

* * *

It was two months before Bakura saw Ryou again. The male had been driving himself crazy, rarely speaking to the people around him and not allowing anyone to touch him. Malik and Marik were worried, but didn't know what to do besides get Ryou to come back, and unfortunately they didn't know how to contact him.

Bakura's new roommate got the worst of this treatment though. He was taller than Ryou and more muscular, but Bakura would snarl and frighten him to death. He didn't even know the new kid's name, but that mattered little to him as he thought about Ryou and began wondering if he would ever see his prison angel again.

Ryou was establishing his life. His father, proud of Ryou's honesty and endurance, had purchased him a house outside of the city. Ryou was working tirelessly at two jobs, buying furniture for his new home and preparing for Bakura. Actually, he wasn't working tirelessly, he was exhausted at the end of every day and all he wanted was for Bakura to be with him.

After two months, he finally managed to get a day off of work. He was dying to see Bakura, a desire so great that his body was even reacting, but he managed to subdue that desire until he was able to be home alone.

Bakura was called down to the visitor's area. He was curious, he hoped and prayed that it was Ryou, but if it wasn't, who was it? He was seated across from the male, who was smiling warmly and blushing slightly, so happy to see his love that it made him giddy. Bakura was feeling the same way, putting his hand to the glass separation, wishing that it wasn't there so he could touch and love his precious Ryou. Ryou mimicked the action, though was obviously saddened. He picked up the phone and spoke to Bakura for the first time in two months.

"I missed you," he said in the same, soft, shy voice. Bakura choked, almost crying at hearing the familiar voice.

"I missed you, too," he murmured, "I was starting to think you weren't going to come back…"

Ryou gasped, obviously shocked. "Bakura… I thought you trusted me. I told you I would visit. I've been working a lot and getting home ready for when you get out."

"What do you mean, 'home'?" Bakura asked, his demeanor changing to one of great confusion. "Don't tell me you bought a house by yourself. You're going to kill yourself before I get out of here."

"No, no, my father bought me one. I may have a house, but I have no furniture, so I've been trying to buy some. I've also hired painters to paint the rooms since I have no time to do it myself. I can't wait for you to see everything, you'll be so excited. Oh! When I finish a room, I'll take a picture of it so you can see and you'll have something to look forward to."

Bakura laughed and put his hand to the glass again where Ryou's cheek was. "You're so cute, babe. I can't wait to see it. I bet it will look great when it's finished."

"Well… I was hoping we could decorate it together. I was just going to put the basics in while I get settled. I can't wait for you to get out. I'm so lonely sleeping without you… And my bed is so big. It's way too big for one person. I have a big pillow that I curl up with, but it's not the same…" Ryou looked ready to cry, probably thinking of nights when he had vivid nightmares but no one to comfort him.

Bakura frowned, almost feeling the pain Ryou was feeling. "Ryou baby…" he cooed into the phone. "I was told recently that I would be put on parole within the next year. That means I'll have to check in with a parole officer and still be checked up on by the judicial system, but I'll be out. I'll work and be with you. I'll make love to you every night if that's what you want. I'll be around to take care of you so you don't have to work so hard." Ryou blushed furiously, flattered by Bakura's promises, but also at the thought of making love and how it made his body react. Thankfully he was separated from the people beside him and Bakura was not able to see the erection growing.

"Please don't say things like that…" Ryou whispered, hoping Bakura understood the reasoning behind it. Bakura merely looked at him as if he grew another head, having a vague idea of what he was talking about since he felt that he knew Ryou well, he had an idea of what was making Ryou blush.

"My darling babe, I'll stop, but never stop thinking about how much I miss you and want to hold you and love you." Ryou blushed a little more, finding it harder to hide his desire. "Ryou, let me see…" he urged, eager to see and fantasize. Ryou hesitated, but scooted back in his chair, surprised at how prominent it was in his tight jeans. Bakura blushed, developing his own now.

"Ryou, when can I expect to see you again?" Ryou understood this as, "Let's satisfy ourselves and talk seriously again next time."

"I don't know," he gasped, his name in Bakura's deep, rough voice delighting him further. That voice was like Bakura's grip, rough but gentle, sweet but firm. He yearned for that touch to his manhood. "But I'll be back, I promise. Please, tell me when you know when you're getting out. I'll have our house ready for then."

Bakura nodded. "Next time you come, I'll tell you. Hopefully I'll know."

"Okay…" Ryou replied, leaning up and planting a kiss on the glass. Bakura matched the action, wishing he could feel Ryou's soft lips. A guard told Ryou it was time for him to go, so he waved goodbye, doing his best to hide his now massive erection, which was hard in his tight pants. Bakura was lucky, since he pants were loose. When he returned to his cell, he succumbed to his desires, managing to keep himself silent and hidden from his bunk mate as he pleasured himself on thoughts of Ryou.

Ryou was fortunate that he could do things in his house. He hurried inside his home and laid himself on his new kitchen table. With eyes closed, he took off his clothes slowly and sensually, imagining Bakura's frame towering over him and keeping him safe. His hands wandered over his body, allowing his breathing to get loud. He moaned loudly, free from embarrassment since no one was around. His hand finally got to his swollen manhood and he gasped at the immediate pleasure. He imagined he heard Bakura whispering dirty things in his ear, thoughts of that deep voice arousing him further and evoking a strangled moan. He writhed on his kitchen table, longing for Bakura to take him. He would only touch his manhood, too shy to mimic Bakura's cock in his rear for the time being.

His violent thrusting tested the table, seeing how it would hold up to violent torture from future adventures in sex. Screaming Bakura's name, he finally came, cum splattering over his body and new table. He lay there for a while, getting cold fast without Bakura's body to warm him. He lay there for a while, then forced himself to curl up in his bed, curing around his large pillow in a hope to ease his sadness and loneliness.

"Please come out soon," he whispered as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ryou visited Bakura as often as he could. There were periods when Bakura didn't see him for a month, but he waited patiently until he came back. Ten months from their first visit, Bakura was expected to be put on parole and allowed to live out in civilization. Ryou had worked during this entire time preparing for Bakura to come back. He had furniture in all the rooms, but he had done extra in the bedroom, hoping Bakura would enjoy the sensual atmosphere. The bed was cushy and the lighting in the room was dim, even during the day. There were many deep, rich shades of red, the theme of the room. He put lube in the bedside table, wondering if Bakura used it or just preferred to do it.

Ryou went to pick Bakura up, surprised to see him in civilian clothes that fit a little looser than Ryou's usually tight wardrobe.

They fidgeted in the car, wanting to be at home so they could be together. Ryou had ever taken the day off from both of his jobs, wanting to focus just on his lover on his first day of freedom.

When they got out of the car, Bakura picked up Ryou like a bride, making the younger male gasp and hold on. He blushed, feeling wanted and loved as they walked through the door to their home.

"Where's the bedroom?" Bakura asked, setting Ryou down and shutting the door behind them. He noted how plain the house looked, and realized what Ryou was talking about when he said that he wasn't decorating yet. Ryou, took his hand in both of his and led Bakura to the bedroom, the attention spent here shocking him since it was in such sharp contrast to the rest of the house.

Bakura immediately took control of the situation, his lips meeting Ryou's for the first time since he'd been freed. They'd been saving it for when they came home and they both enjoyed the closeness and the sensuality of the kiss. Bakura was already taking Ryou's clothes off, and guiding him to their bed. Ryou obliged, taking off Bakura's clothes. Ryou gasped when he felt Bakura's fingers making love to his body, his turgid cock freed from its tight prison a relief. He felt Bakura shifting him and putting him where he wanted, and from there it progressed.

Ryou was settled comfortably in the soft, cushy pillows he had carefully selected. The fabric was soft against his skin and it was setting off nerves left and right, sensations going straight to his groin. Bakura reluctantly pulled his lips away from Ryou's, rediscovering Ryou's neck and ears. His hips ground roughly against Ryou's, making the younger male writhe in pleasure and desire more. Bakura never forgot this was Ryou's true first time at sex. This was the time he would lose his virginity. He was determined to make it worthwhile for the male; he wanted to prove that he loved Ryou very much. He progressed slower than he wanted, but he was sensitive to Ryou, who got nervous if Bakura progressed too quickly.

Bakura's hand finally wrapped around Ryou's cock, who cried out in delight, the blush across his cheeks spreading further and deepening in color.

"Ryou," he murmured, the boy moaning when he heard his name in that deep voice. "I want to make love to you, I want to show you how much I love you. Are you okay with me doing that?"

Ryou had been ready for ages, but he was still nervous that it was going to hurt. "I've been ready for a while, Bakura," he panted, losing his ability to make coherent thoughts. "Please…!" he begged, his head snapping back in pleasure as Bakura's free hand wandered around the sanctuary between his thighs, touching gently and making his way to his entrance.

Ryou was unbelievably tight, and Bakura assumed it was from fear of being hurt again. He worked at loosening him with one finger, moving it in and out to get Ryou used to the feeling. When he noticed Ryou relaxing, he put in another finger. This made Ryou's muscles tense and he started to whimper. Bakura leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, whispering gentle things to him and soothing him while he pleasured his length. He continued this process with the third finger, which made Ryou sob outright for a few moments. When he was finally loose, Bakura praised him, talking about his endurance and patience, promising his love much pleasure.

Ryou trusted him, leaning up for another kiss and begging for him to take him. Bakura gently, oh so gently, pressed his manhood into Ryou's tight sheath until he was completely engulfed in tight heat. Ryou was whimpering under him, shifting uncomfortably and trying to find a more comfortable position. Bakura helped him find it, kissing him and telling him how sweet he was and what a good boy he was.

"Are you ready?" he asked, wanting to thrust as he felt Ryou adjusting.

"Please…!" he begged louder, yanking Bakura down and kissing him with forceful passion. Bakura finally started thrusting, doing a few test thrusts to find that spot, that special spot that made Ryou cry out in pleasure and scream for more when he hit it. He thrust again and again, striking that spot and making Ryou cry in pleasure and joy, His mouth met Ryou's again, and his free hand pumped Ryou's swollen, weeping length. Ryou's hands tangled themselves in Bakura's hair, trying to keep him close to him.

The passion escalated as they neared climax, Bakura's thrusts were hitting him harder and harder, making Ryou scream louder and more often. They both felt themselves nearing climax and when they finally came, they came together as one being, moaning the other's name aloud. Bakura could no longer support himself, falling to the side and pulling out of Ryou. They lay in peace for a little bit, Ryou starting to shiver first but unable to move. The romp in bed had absolutely exhausted him, and he could not move. Bakura finally managed to move, covering his love in the warm blankets and sitting upright, cracking his back and staring at his love.

"Ryou," he whispered, leaning down to brush his lips against his ear. "Do you want something to drink…?" Ryou managed a slight nod.

Bakura got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water for each of them. He had already drunk half of his when he returned. He sat back down on the bed, setting his glass on the bedside table and helping the now weak Ryou drink his water. When he was satisfied, Bakura set his glass aside too and lay with him.

"You're amazing," Bakura whispered, finally getting Ryou to open his eyes and look at his love.

"You're more so," he replied sweetly, snuggling into Bakura.

"Ryou."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to support you. I'll be good so we can stay together forever. I won't leave you alone ever, my angel," he swore, kissing Ryou's forehead.

Ryou teared up, the after-effects of sex had him emotionally fragile. "Bakura…" he whispered, starting to cry silently.

"Shhh…" Bakura said, holding him close. "I love you, Ryou."

"I love you, too, Bakura."

"We're going to be together forever."

"And ever."

Bakura laughed softly and kissed him. "Get some sleep, babe, you'll feel better."

Ryou smiled and snuggled close. "Alright. Good night."

"Good night, babe."

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, feeling more complete then they had in ten months. They knew, from this moment on, through good and bad times, they were going to be together forever.


End file.
